


The Goblins' Chosen

by Reila_Flowers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Kai was quite content with the life he had and had never really thought that there would be anything more. He was happy and looking forward to his upcoming wedding with no real concerns. That was until the day he found himself lost in the forest and the goblins came for him. For the goblins had an experiment to carry out on him, the results of which would quite literally changed everything
Relationships: Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The first chapter of this story contains mentions of sexual assault and questionable consent. Nothing too graphic.

It was too early for the sun to be setting but the shadows in the forest were growing longer and darker, spooking both the man and the horse that he rode. He’d was lost in the forest though he wasn’t certain how that could be. He knew the paths well, had travelled them so many times that even his horse could probably find its way from the city to the town where he lived without its rider.

“Can you get us home?” Kai asked the horse, who’s ears perked up at the sound of his voice, though of course the horse couldn’t possibly understand. He tried to retrace his root in his mind but the dark shadows seemed to be moving and the paths shifting from where he thought they should be. He wasn’t a superstitious man but there were animals in the forest that could bring harm, so he was concerned.

He stopped the horse and pulled out the compass from his pocket. The needle span uselessly in its glass casing, not finding North. Now he was seriously worried. How could his compass fail to work? It was an old device, passed down from his Great-Grandfather, and had never failed before.

Stopping the horse had been a mistake, for the moment his attention was diverted the creatures in the shadows surrounded both man and rider. The horse whined in fear, unable to run, unable to even rear up as these strange men held it down.

“Who are you?” Kai asked, his eyes unable to process what he was seeing. These highway men had long pointed ears and eyes that seemed to glow in the ever-increasing darkness. Were those teeth pointed? His fear was twisting his perception of these men, turning them into monsters.

He was pulled from his horse, falling to the floor as the animal finally bolted and the highway men turned their attention onto him instead. The horse had value, why let it run, Kai wondered as his hands were pulled behind his back and bound securely. He tried to scream but a rag was placed into his open mouth and taped shut by his captures. He noticed the green tattoos covering their hands and arms as they did so but soon he was blindfolded as well. At his feet, his legs had been tied together and he was finally let go. He squirmed on the floor, shouting muffled profanities that wouldn’t have been understandable to anyone, gagged as he was.

He was left on the floor for a while, wondering what was to become of him. The captures spoke a language he didn’t understand and made sounds that sounded like laughing. He heard a cart pull up on the road close by, which must have been what the highway men were waiting for. He was lifted by several of the men and placed somewhere higher than he had been, presumably in the cart as he felt wood against his back.

There was silence then, the sound of footsteps approaching and the shifting of the wood beneath him as this new man joined him. This man said something in the foreign language and then his clothes were cut away from his body. The man in the cart beside him ran his hand over his skin, making Kai shiver in fear as he began to wonder if he was being sold into the sex trade. Surely not? He was a man. Men weren’t interested in other men in that way.

This man was, his hands roamed over his exposed buttocks lingering there before they rolled him onto his back. It was uncomfortable resting on his tied hands but even more having a stranger stroking at his intimate areas. He tried to get away but it was useless, he only moved a few inches before finding himself pressed against a wall of wood. The back of the cart or boxes, it didn’t matter. The highway man’s leader, for surely that was who he was, moved up to join him. Stroking at his shaft until it stood hard and proud. Ashamed at himself Kai lay still, all fight gone from him. He was going to be raped, wasn’t he? The women in the town seemed to think of him as attractive and now this highway man did too.

“You have a pretty face,” The man said, surprisingly Kai who hadn’t realised these men could speak his language. “A muscular torso and firm ass. We’re going to perfect the rest.”

“Who are you?” Kai tried to ask through the gag, but his captor either didn’t understand or choose to ignore his question. He barked an order in the other language to the men and the cart began to move down the road. He felt a couple of the men jump into the back with him, both taking turns to fondle at him, keeping him hard but now allowing him to cum. The pleasure was torturous, as he didn’t want to be enjoying this. He was sure he would be raped but when he came, he was left alone, sticky with his own seed and trembling from both fear and the cold air.

He’d been placed in a room of white, with nothing but a collar around his neck that couldn’t be removed. He wore wrist and ankle cuffs too but whilst they had rings to be used to bond him, he hadn’t been secured. It had been a relief to learn that the tape around his face had only stuck to himself, as that would have been more than painful when he removed it if otherwise.

The door had a glass window filling the top pane but the only view he could see was a white corridor, with rows of rooms like his own and the one opposite was empty. The lights were neither candles or gas, so he wasn’t entirely sure how they worked. Magic perhaps? It all looked quite sterile though. Sometimes men walked these halls, dressed in white lab coats, but these men didn’t come often and every time he heard one of them, he shrunk back away from the door. It wasn’t until he heard the screaming man that he paid attention, gasping at what he saw.

There were two men escorting him, both had the green tattoos of his captors though he recognised neither of them. Relatively safe as he was, he realised their ears really were pointed, so long that even the man with long hair still had visible tips. Kai remembered being told that he was to be made perfect, was he going to end up like them?

Or perhaps he’d be like the chained man between them? The creature, who clearly wasn’t human, had nine tails growing just above his ass. Beautiful, long and covered in fur, even the tails have been secured against the man’s back with leather covering their tips. In the same sandy colour of the tails, hair grew from the man’s head, that sported two sandy furred fox ears. He was a kitsune, Kai knew that despite the man not looking like a fox right now. He wished he could get a closer look but from this angle it was hard to see much at all.

Distracted as he was, he didn’t notice the men coming to collect him. There were three of the green tattooed men who entered his cell. Two big burley men, with a short man wearing a lab coat standing between them. It was clear that the short man was a scientist, his companions there in case he decided to cause trouble. He wanted to fight but he didn’t want to face one of these men, not even the short on, never mind all three.

“Spin slowly, let me see if they bruised you,” The scientist ordered. Surprised Kai obeyed, stopping only when the scientist ordered him to. “Those bruits, there’s a huge bruise right here.” He commented, running his hand over Kai’s left hip. “Did they beat you?”

“That was where I landed, when I fell from my horse,” Kai realised. He turned to look at the scientist who was quite handsome. Up close he could see that his eyes were golden brown and his teeth were perfectly human, though there were long black markings up his neck that very much weren’t painted on. His skin was just darker there and when Kai looked, the larger men also had the same markings. “What are you?”

“Interesting, usually the first question is what we plan to do to you,” The man said, as is Kai was an interesting sample in an experiment. “We are goblins.”

“Goblins?” Kai repeated. “And in the hall, a kitsune?”

“Correct,” The scientist confirmed. “You’re next question? I will answer a few, seeing as you are behaving quite civilly right now.”

“Kicking up a scene will only tire me out, I think,” Kai confessed, trying to process everything that he was learning. Goblins with sharp pointed teeth and clawed hands had been what had captured him. Their skin wasn’t green as the legends depicted them, but they were covered in those green tattoos. This scientist wasn’t lying when he claimed to be one. “You’re supposed to have claws, if you are a goblin but my next question is to ask your name.”

“Claws,” The scientist commented, his teeth growing pointed, his eyes brighter and sure enough his finger nails grew into wicked claws. He was more than threatening in this form, making Kai glad he hadn’t attached him. Sensing Kai’s discomfort, the scientist returned to his slightly more human form. “My name is Ruki. Your next question is why are you here but I believe you’ve already been told: I will make you perfect.”

“And then?” Kai challenged, though he desperately wanted to know what Ruki meant by that. He was growing upset and that had been a mistake, for Ruki was no longer willing to discuss things with him.

“Our experiment appears to be getting emotional.” Ruki said to his guards. They said something in their own language, a very quick conversation that ended with Kai having his hands secured behind his back and the threat of a gag being forced into his mouth.

He was lead out of the room by a lead that had been attached to his collar. His nude form seemed more embarrassing now they were out in the open, but there were only men here so he shouldn’t have been concerned. It was the way the goblins looked at him that made him uneasy, as if he was a piece of meat to be devoured. As they walked, he found all sorts of marvels; Machines that moved without any human or animal interference, doors that opened by themselves as they approached, devices that appeared to allow the user to have a conversation with someone not even in the same room. It was all so surreal but when Kai had asked, Ruki had looked at him like he was the one who was strange and answered that it was just technology. It was clear that Ruki believed that where Kai was from, was more than primitive.

“Goblins are all male,” Ruki said, keeping up a one-sided conversation as they walked through the facility. “Some of us are born with a defect and prefer human women instead, that’s how the species reproduces but even so, such goblins are perverts. A good cock in their ass, or an ass to bury theirs in, that’s the natural order of things.” Every goblin was into men, except those who preferred to breed with women that they must surely rape. Kai couldn’t imagine a good woman wanting to be with one of these creatures. Even if a female goblin existed, he certainly wouldn’t be interested.

“Is the interspecies sex, the way it’s done, or the fact that it’s a woman that has you so disgusted?” Kai asked, surprised when Ruki actually answered him. This goblin liked to talk, just as long as he stayed calm.

“Interspecies sex is common among us supernatural, we goblins are large in number but even we aren’t exclusive to our own kind,” Ruki replied. “As for rape, which is what I think you mean, that’s not my style, unless I’m the one being attacked of course.”

“You enjoy being raped?” Kai gasped in horror but his emotions prevented Ruki from answering the question. They walked in silence for another thirty seconds or so, before Ruki began to talk again.

“This is my lab right here. I wonder what your perfect form will be?”

“A man who hasn’t been captured and abused.” Kai answered bitterly. Ruki gave him a disappointed look, saying something in the goblin language that resulted in the gag being forced into his captive’s mouth.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll have a lovely huge cock and an ass that will want mine,” Ruki promised, unzipping his trousers to free a length that even limp was larger than Kai’s when he was fully erect. It was unnatural in its length and girth, another experiment, or just how goblins were? Ruki gave some orders in the goblin language and Kai’s arms were released. “Sit down please.”

Kai turned to look at the chair where he was being asked to sit, taking in all the straps and equipment that surrounded it and knew that there wasn’t a chance that he was going to agree to sit there willingly. He took a step towards the seat and then darted for the door which had locked itself upon entry. He remembered Ruki’s key card to get in and saw a similar card reader on this side too.

The two strong goblins picked him up as he began to scream, he kicked at them but nothing he did seemed to bother them. He was carried to the chair, where against his will his arms and legs were secured firmly by a series of leather straps. He couldn’t fight so he shouted insults through the gag, his anger and fear consuming him now. He’d tried being civil but these creatures weren’t civilised at all. They only pretended to be.

The collar was removed, replaced with a strap around his neck that held his head to the chair and satisfied he was prepared for the experiments the guards left the scientist to his work. Ruki was ignoring his protests as he began preparing a series of chemicals and finally Kai grew quiet. There was nothing he could do to stop this. His panic was only making things worse.

Finally Ruki approached him, sterilising a spot on his left arm before inserting a needle into his vein. The needle must be hollow, for it led into a tube that ran behind him out of sight. The tube filled with blood as Kai moved to his other side, this needle found its way into an artery and the tube filled with blood faster than the first had. Securing both needles with medical tape, Ruki switched on a machine behind him and Kai watched the blood flow out of his right arm as new blood was pumped into the left. Only it wasn’t blood, he realised in horror as his own red blood in the tube finished entering him and replaced with a deep purple-red fluid instead.

“You have a question?” Ruki said, in that playful tone he had whenever he thought Kai was behaving. “That’s supernatural blood entering you, well mostly it’s blood, I have a few of my own additions in there too. It’ll take some time, but soon you will be a supernatural! I wonder what you will be? Well I have plenty of work to do while we wait. Shall we start with your pathetic cock?”

Kai shook his head in desperation but it only served to erase Ruki’s smile. Collecting a razor, Ruki began to remove the surrounding hair and once satisfied with his work he ran a laser across the skin, to prevent future hair growth he had cheerfully informed Kai. Violated Kai could only watch as Ruki sterilised the area and slowly inserted a series of hollow needles up the length. Each one hurt and there must have been a hundred by the time Ruki was done. His length remained limp of course, with so much pain he was certainly glad he wasn’t aroused. It was a stupid concern to have, as the needles slowly inserted a solution from another machine into him, making him hard without the need for his own blood.

Silently now, focused on his task, Ruki selected a metal rod that he coated with lube and inserted into the slit at the head of his erection. Kai gasped as the cold metal penetrated him, stretching him from inside. Once satisfied it was secure, Ruki switched the transparent liquid being pumped into Kai with a deep black one instead and went to check on the progress of the blood transfusion.

“You don’t look different,” Ruki commented. “Looks like you’re not becoming a beast type. I’m not too fond of beast types myself anyway.” Carefully he removed the gag from Kai’s mouth. “Now I know you have questions. Ask one and then suck my cock as I answer. Ok?”

“There’s different types of supernaturals?” Kai found himself asking. Nodding Ruki gently stood on the chair, freeing his hard length and pushing it against Kai’s lips.

“Let’s see,” He said as Kai obediently began to suck at his length. Whatever was being pumped into his veins must be changing him already, Kai realised in horror, for he was really enjoying doing this for the man he should despise. “There’s beast type as I mentioned, some are shapeshifters of course, others are beasts without human form. There are fairy types, that kitsune is both fairy and beast I hear. He looks beast to me but who am I to judge? Oh, you’re good at sucking! Can you deep-throat I wonder?” He pushed deeper into Kai’s throat but the way the other began to gag had Ruki pulling out. “Right, let’s fix that right now!”

“You were telling me the types!” Kai protested, but a ring gag was being forced into his mouth and then another series of needles were inserted into his mouth, piercing the skin at the back of his throat, pumping yet another ominous liquid into him.

“Let’s see,” Ruki said as he stroked his own length, “Monster type, those with fangs and claws and phantom type. Goblins are monster type, which I’m sure you’ve guessed. “I really wish you could deep throat me Kai, that’s very disappointing.” He dropped the shaft he had been stroking and once again checked his machines. Perhaps bored of waiting, he began to tease the metal rod inside Kai’s shaft, making his captive let out what would have been a moan but came across as more of a gargled noise.

“You like this?” Ruki asks, removing the rod and placing it with a larger one. Kai let out the false moan once more, hating how much this excited him. He tried to focus on the changes to his body instead, noting how large his cock had become and how beautiful he now found the scientist. The blood was changing his mind but his body seemed to remain mostly the same.

Someone entered the lab and Ruki left Kai as he went to talk to them in his own language. It had been bad being the scientist’s experiment, it was even worse to realise he was being left alone. Kai tried to protest but gagged with a mouth full of needles meant any sound he made didn’t mean anything at all.

Thankfully Ruki wasn’t gone for more than ten minutes and when he returned, he began to remove the needles he had placed in Kai’s shaft. When all were gone, he stoked the length as he teased the metal insertion.

“What do you think?” Ruki asked. “This is your erection from now on. Stunning. I left the needles in a little longer than I planned, you’re larger than me now. I’m sure you’re thankful.” Honestly Kai wasn’t sure what he felt, his huge erection was almost frightening. How was he meant to have sex now? To his surprise though Ruki was removing his own clothes and when he sat on Kai’s lap, his wet ass took in every inch of the erection. “Oh! You’re stretching even me.”

If he could, Kai would have thrust up into that delicious wet heat but he was secured too tightly to move. Helpless he watched the scientist ride him, wishing he could see the expression on Ruki’s face. He had been straight but not anymore. Now he had a hunger for this ass that was scary in its intensity. He bathed in Ruki’s praise on how thick and wide he was, how good he felt but it was when he came and saw the way his cum poured out of the other that he was truly entranced.

“Not bad, hardly worthy of that cock though,” Ruki commented. With a smile he placed needles into Kai’s balls, so deep that he actually screamed in intense pain. More liquid pumping into him, another part of his body to be changed. “Time for another question. This time you will swallow all of my cock. Look, I’m leaking already!” Ruki was right, he was leaking a little cum and Kai found himself hungry to suck it all from him.

“Why are you changing me into a sex god?” He found himself asking, once the needles from his throat and the gag had been removed. His jar ached but that didn’t stop him swallowing the offered cock. Ruki tasted so good, he began to suck hard as the other thrusted into him.

“Sex god, I like it,” Ruki said with a smile. “We’ll probably release you into the city, I would think. It depends. I can’t tell you right now what would happen.” 

“The city?” Kai asked, as Ruki allowed him a moment to gasp for air. Drool was falling down his chin now, which Ruki licked away rather tenderly.

“Our city.” Ruki answered, though it didn’t tell Kai anything. The cock in his mouth was too much of a distraction anyway. Soon he was drinking cum that filled his mouth and spilled across his jaw as he failed to swallow it all. Again Ruki cleaned him with his tongue, his fingers teasing Kai’s nipples. “Now these are perfection. Unless you want to produce milk?”

“I don’t think so.” Kai said uncertainty. He hadn’t wanted any of this but he now loved what Ruki had done so far. If he could cum like Ruki just had, the very idea was so exciting that his cock twitched in excitement. He was hard again but there was no ass being offered to him this time. Ruki’s intention was now on Kai’s own, his fingers sliding in, testing the size before he brought out a hollow dildo that was inserted deep into him. A flick of the button had a thousand little needles burying into him and once again there was a liquid substance that was being pumped into his body.

“You’re still human.” Ruki commented, as he checked the machine pumping blood and must have found the blood had been fully been replaced. He sounded worried as he unhooked the machine and stopped both vein and artery from spilling blood across the room. Concerned he left the room, returning not long after with another scientist. The pair prodded and probed at Kai’s body, gagging him the moment he tried to ask what was going on. Something in this experiment had gone wrong, Kai concluded, rather glad that it was only that he was still human that had caused problems.

“Looks like you’re only to be good to be fucked by us.” Ruki told Kai, running the laser across his entire body to prevent any remaining hair from growing Kai guessed. Satisfied, he unhooked the machines and all the piping. He released Kai from the chair but his body was now too weak from everything to even move. He was pushed to the floor and the laser was run across his back even as he took Ruki’s length in his wet ass and the other scientist in his mouth. He had become a sex slave then, Kai thought as both men abused him. This wasn’t so bad, he rather enjoyed being used.


	2. Freeing The Fox

Coated in cum, Kai was tossed on the bed in the cell and left alone to recover from the two scientists’ attention. His ass should hurt but it was just sticky, his throat should be sore but there was just a lingering taste that had been left behind. As the door was locked, he sat up and found a box had been placed in the cell with him. He opened it to find a few hygiene products, including a toothbrush and toothpaste that he happily took to the sink. He cleaned himself as best as he could before finally allowing himself to settle on the bed. He must have passed out, for the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to the site of a hot meal. He’d been fed with only cum before but he found to his surprise he wasn’t hungry. He ignored the food, not even tempted by it at all. 

When he heard sounds in the corridor he moved to the door, watching as a man with a fish’s tail was being dragged down the row of cells. The merman wasn’t protesting, Kai noted, wondering why he had been brought here. He tried to look closer, startling himself as he realised his hand had passed through the door. He pulled back, waiting for the corridor to be empty before he tried again. His hand could pass through the door, though it was solid enough when he tested it with his other hand. He willed that one to pass through too and it did!

Ruki had thought his experiment had failed, that he was still human but in that moment, Kai knew that wasn’t the case. He was a phantom type creature and if he could pass through this door, then no goblin could keep him here. He willed his neck through the collar, tossing the collar and other restraint to one side, feeling rather satisfied with this development. It seemed Ruki’s experiment had become his means of escape.

The corridor was still empty, so he stepped through the door and turned in the direction that he hadn’t travelled before. He had no idea how to get out of here and nothing to wear even. He studied his naked form, marvelling at how well endowed he had become and slipped through a wall to avoid whoever was approaching. He was in some kind of meeting room he noted, pressing his ear against the wall to see if anyone was in the next room. Silence, so he moved into yet another meeting room and then tried again to end up back in the hall. It was here that he struck gold, for at the end was a room labelled as the employee showers. Did the staff live in the facility then, he wondered as he rushed inside. He heard the shower on the other side of the divider and saw the discarded clothes on the bench. It was a goblin, he thought as he looked under the divider and saw green tattooed feet. Not tattoos, actually skin markings, he reminded himself as he pulled on the black clothes and boots and slipped back into the hall. A goblin turned the corner, giving him a polite nod as he passed. So other supernaturals walked these halls, Kai thought.

Feeling confident now, he walked through the halls trying to find an exit. He stopped when he heard moans coming through the door and despite himself, he had to look. The room could only be described as a sex dungeon, which meant there was plenty of equipment for him to hide behind. Unnoticed he slipped behind a chair that conveniently was covered in clips that would easily secure around the wrist cuffs he had once wore. He moved his face into the wood of the chair, until he could see without being seen and finally took note of the scene before him.

He was stroking his cock without even realising he was doing so, so entranced he was at the orgy he was witnessing. The kitsune, more fox than man now, had all four legs secured to the floor and a muzzle over it’s face. Every one of its sandy coloured tails were spread out, a goblin ass taking in the end of each one. They were shaped like cocks at the end, Kai realised as he stroked himself faster. This was bestiality, he shouldn’t be so horny but he was. He wondered if this was the same kitsune he had seen before, becoming convinced that it was. The left ear had a small black tip, just like the one he remembered.

His hand stilled as a cattle prod was used on the kitsune, making the tails please the men all the harder. The kitsune was a captive like him, he hadn’t consented to this. Still Kai stroked himself, relieved when he came as it was shameful to be getting pleasure from this. Still the orgy continued, the goblins taking turns in the kitsunes ass one by one, the tails never stopping their intrusion. Many times the kitsune was shocked for not behaving well enough, the smell of burning fur beginning to fill the room. Finally, when the kitsune’s fur was wet with cum, the goblins began to leave.

“This is what happens when you decide to bite,” A goblin warned the kitsune, hitting him hard with a wooden panel many times until the Kitsune was howling in pain. “We’ll release you when you’ve had time to think about this.”

The goblin left and the kitsune awkwardly lay down, tails fanning behind him with white furry tips as you would expect. So they could change forms too, Kai noted. He glanced around the room, surprised to find the keys had been left to taunt the kitsune on a hook just out of his reach. He hurried to pick them up, pausing in concern as he remembered the goblin’s comment about the kitsune biting someone.

“Do you understand me?” He asked as he slowly approached. “I’m here to help.” The kitsune nodded its head, the tails giving a weak wag. He must be so hurt, Kai thought as he pulled off the muzzle and then released the cuffs. As the kitsune began to change into his more human form, he once again found himself admiring a man’s naked form.

“You came at the sight of me,” The kitsune said, sounding pleased. “I smelt you in the room, smelt your cum. I’ll clean you, Master.”

“Master?” Kai repeated, but the kitsune was already on him, pulling down the zip and licking at the cum that hadn’t fallen to the floor. Gasping in pleasure, Kai ran his hand over the kitsune’s soft hair, his breath quickening just as the kitsune pulled away.

“How did you get in here anyway?” The kitsune asked. “They locked the door. Oh! A phantom type! That makes things easier.”

“It does?” Kai asked, but the kitsune was limping towards the window.

“You can get us both through here, Master,” The kitsune said, his hand reaching to his neck. “Where’s my collar?”

“Why would you want a collar?” Kai asked, as the kitsune pointed across the room where a purple collar and lead waited.

“Master, claim me. I’ll be yours and I won’t bite, not you,” The kitsune promised. His smile faulted when Kai didn’t do as he wished. “I’m part beast type, I need a master. If you don’t claim me then I still belong to them. You were a captive too, I smelt you in your cell, so I know you’re not one of them.”

“You need a master?” Kai repeated. The goblins would be back soon, he realised, and this kitsune was being stubborn. He grabbed the collar, securing it around the kitsune’s neck and not enjoying the click as it was locked close. He kept the keys safe, placing the lead on the collar and leading the kitsune towards the window.

“I’m just a pet.” The kitsune said with a shrug and a lack of emotion. It was as if he was declaring he was a kitsune, or that he had blond hair, a fact he couldn’t change and had no opinion on.

“Do you have a name?” Kai asked, reaching for the wall and willing it to allow them both through. To his surprise, even his companion passed through without issue.

“Uruha,” He answered, stepping onto the grass with a happy smile. It was obvious he hadn’t been outside for a long time by his expression and the way his tails were rising in a fan behind him. He’d been used to the point of exhaustion but right now Uruha looked vitalised. “I can run fast but I’m too sleepy to go far. I know, follow me.”

“Show me.” Kai agreed, trying to remove the lead but getting a snarl from Uruha for his troubles. He raised an eyebrow but it seemed the kitsune wanted to be claimed by him. Carefully they removed away from the building they had just escaped from, moving into a large garden area and then into a shed where the gardening equipment was kept.

“If the gardener comes, we’ll need to leave, but I’ll hear him coming,” Uruha explained, approaching Kai and running his tongue across his cheek. “Am I a good fox?”

“Yes.” Kai answered, smiling as Uruha’s tongue moved over his lips and then into his mouth.

“Don’t tell me I can’t be your pet then,” Uruha warned. “I’m yours now, Master.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be free?” Kai asked but Uruha was shaking his head in a strong confirmation that wasn’t the case.

“I’m beast type, we’re savage creatures if we’re not domesticated by a master,” Uruha tried to explain. “I like to please and you will be kind, I can tell.”

“Aren’t you part fairy too?” Kai asked, as Uruha’s hands moved down his back and over his ass.

“ Yes, but the only fairy aspect is that I can see through worlds,” Uruha answered. “But as a phantom, you may be able to travel between them. More importantly, you have no digestive system.” Well that explained why he wasn’t hungry before, Kai thought as the stolen trousers fell to the floor. At Uruha’s instructions he moved onto hands and knees, gasping as the other’s tongue slipped into his ass.

“Uruha!” He moaned softly, his body shaking in pleasure. He’d never had someone’s tongue inside him before and Uruha’s was long and thick.

“Someone came in this ass. I’m going to eat it all.” Uruha said, his voice intoxicating. With a moan of pleasure Kai shut his eyes, experiencing bliss yet again. It was that point that his head fell off, rolling across the floor and he stared in horror at the sight of his own headless body with a Kitsune’s tongue entering it. He still felt the pleasure, could still move the body as he desired, it was just that his head was no longer attached.

“Uruha?” He called, making the kitsune turn to look at his head. “What just happened?”

“You’re a dullahan!” Uruha identified him. “It’s a phantom that can remove their head and that means you totally can travel between worlds!”

“Dullahan?” Kai repeated slowly. His body moved away from Uruha, picking up his own head and placing it back on his shoulders. Nervously he felt around his neck, finding it had sealed again though if he pushed just a little his head would wobble. Like a weak magnet barely holding the two halves together he thought, feeling a little stunned.

“If you want, you can suck my cock while I eat?” Uruha offered, as if sucking his cock was a grand offer. The pleasure the other had brought him made it worth it, so rather hesitantly he pulled his head off and placed it on the floor. Staring up at Uruha, he felt the cock entering his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, his body getting in position for Uruha to continue licking at him. He realised he could see the room in third person, as well as the perspective of his head. He enjoyed this view, where he could admire his own hard cock, his tight ass and Uruha’s too, he wanted to claim that ass. He was his Master, he could do just that.

His body moved, making Uruha whine in disappointment until he realised what Kai wanted to do. His tails parted for him, many taking on their forms that ended with slim cocks of their own. Carefully Kai slip a finger into the kitsune, finding the other already wet and stretched for him. The same experiments that had been done to him, had been done to Uruha, he concluded. He pushed his heavy length into the other, thrusting into him a few times as three tails slipped into his own ass. He gasped in surprise, sucking Uruha harder as his body both received and took pleasure. A rain of cum fell over his head and still he thrust into the kitsune, tails taking turns to enter him until even he was spent. Happily he collected his head, placed it on his body and settled down in the corner of the shed to rest until the kitsune was ready to leave.

“They turned me into this abomination,” Uruha said, as he lay on the floor and used Kai’s leg as his pillow. “My tails never did that before, I never wanted to be with a man, never wanted to be a pet. Now all I want is a master to please and if I’m good, he’ll please me in return.”

“I liked women, there was a girl in the city that I planned to marry,” Kai told him. “I visited her a lot but then when I was travelling home, I got lost in the forest and taken here. Now all I want is sex, almost all the time it’s my only thought. They did this to us. I’m equally parts angry as I am delighted.” He waited for Uruha’s response but the kitsune had fallen asleep. Gently he ran his hand over the other’s body, angry at every bruise and laceration he saw there. The goblins had done this to him and whilst he could forgive the experiments, he certainly couldn’t forgive the pain they had put him through. “I will be your master.” He promised Uruha, who’s tails twitched as if he had heard Kai’s words. 

Uruha woke a couple of hours later, his movements waking Kai from the sleep he must have fallen into. His head had fallen off during his slumber and rolled across the shed’s floor. This was going to become a problem, Kai realised as he went to retrieve it and carefully sorted his hair so that it wasn’t quite as messy. With the head back on his neck, where he believed it belonged, he turned to find that there was a large fox behind him. About the size of a wolf, with sandy fur and nine long tails tipped in white. Around his neck was a collar, marking him as Uruha even if that hadn’t been so obvious. He seemed to want to leave, so Kai opened the door for him and watched as his self-identified pet darted out of the shed. Well there went his ally, he thought with a little regret. Uruha had been a reassuring presence to have around, if not a faithful one.

Quietly he looked out at the gardens, finding them empty and stepping out of the shed to head away from the building of his captors. He found it was easy to walk in a straight line, passing through any obstacle in his path until he was in deep forest. That was where he found the animal bones, or what he had hoped were animal bones. Had this been Uruha’s meal? It looked fresh and sure enough, when he looked there were a few strands of sandy fur and paw prints. He’d been hungry then, that was why he had left so quickly, but where was he now?

He continued walking, wanting as much distance from the facility he had been hold captive as possible. Could they even hold him in a cell now? He could pass through pretty much anything, as if he was a ghost. Phantom type, quite literally.

“Master!” You’re going the wrong way!” A familiar voice called after him. He stopped and turned to find the kitsune not far behind him, in human form once more with the reins of a horse in one hand.

“It’s Kai,” Kai said, looking at the horse, that seemed to be made of mist, quite sceptically. When he tried to touch the stallion, his hand passed through easily. He wondered what would happen if he became mist, or whatever he was, as well. This time the horse was quite solid beneath his hand. The horse nudged its nose against him, quite pleased that someone could stroke its neck.

“Master Kai, I got you a horse.” Uruha said, with a huge grin.

“Just Kai and thank you,” Kai answered, deciding it was best not to ask where the horse had come from. Stollen from the goblins most likely, it didn’t look wild. “But can you keep up?”

“Yes, Master Just Kai.” Uruha answered. Was he teasing him now? It was hard to tell with the kitsune.

“Call me Kai. Just Kai, no master, no just. Kai.” Kai scolded him.

“Of course, Master Call me Kai, Just Kai uhhh I forgot the rest.” Uruha said sheepishly. With a sigh Kai told him to go back to calling him Master, suspecting that this had been the kitsune’s intention the whole time.

“If I ride, can you keep up?” Kai asked again. “You were injured.”

“By the goblins, I hate them,” Uruha agreed with a growl to punctuate his words. “I can run as fast as your horse, don’t worry about my bruises. They don’t hurt, too much.”

“And clothes?” Kai asked, but Uruha didn’t want to discuss such things.

“The city is that way, Master,” Uruha declared. “That’s where we should go.”

“Why the city?” Kai asked. “Won’t humans be scared?”

“Humans? In the goblin world?” Uruha asked. “They’re all in the facility and they don’t stay human for long. The goblin city is full of goblins and the experiments, such as yourself. You’ll blend in and it’ll be just fine. I’m sure.”

“How do you know this?” Kai asked.

“I overheard a lot. I have excellent hearing.” Uruha declared. “Now follow me, Master.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Kai decided, mounting the horse and losing the head the moment they moved beyond a walking pace. With a sigh he stopped the horse, collected his head, and made the decision to ride holding the head in his arms. Perhaps in the city there was something he could use to secure his head to his body, though he wasn’t quite sure what that might be.

They travelled for hours, breaking into a hunting lodge just before the sky began to turn dark. Like himself, the shadow horse, as Uruha had called it, didn’t need to eat. He let the beast run free as he put his head back on his neck, knowing on an instinctual level that his horse would come the moment he needed it. They had bonded, horse and rider. Two phantom creatures in this not so solid world.

“It’ll be a few more hours to the city,” Uruha explained. “We might as well rest. “

“And do you need to eat?” Kai asked, opening cupboards looking for food.

“I’ll hunt, again,” Uruha decided. “But Master, you owe me two meals already. The third. I may just eat you.”

“That’s an actual threat, isn’t it?” Kai said, stunned at Uruha’s words. Uruha had been so loyal to him so far but his beast side was beginning to come through.

“You saved me, so I have affection for you, but as my Master you need to care for me,” Uruha replied. “It’s not a threat, it’s a warning.”

“As soon as we get to the city, I’ll find a way to get you food.” Kai promised, letting the hungry kitsune out into the forest and letting out a sigh. How was he meant to get food? The cupboards here were empty and he had no money, or whatever the goblins used to trade with one another. He’d been a baker’s son and knew the craft well, perhaps he could find work here doing the same?

The hunting lodge only had one floor, with just a few doors from the main room. A bathroom, which he didn’t need having no digestive system anymore and a bedroom. It was the bedroom where he chose to settle down. He still got tired, that was the only part of his humanity he seemed to have left. That and his emotions.

He stripped naked, tossing the clothes to a corner when he found the wardrobe had much better options for him to wear. Then with a yawn, he caught his own reflection in the mirror. Ruki had done nothing to his face, other than removing his gag reflex and his body still looked mostly the same but that cock, it was magnificent. He reached for it, stroking the heavy weight with idle wonder, turning to find no difference with his back view.

Becoming hard, he went to lie on top of the bed, stroking his cock for awhile before he got an idea. Carefully he removed his head, placing it between his legs and moaning at the new sensations. He’d only had two people suck his cock before. One had been Ruki, who’s experienced tongue had sent him into a world of bliss. The other had been the nervous affection of the girl he wished to marry. Her father hadn’t known of course, it had felt so scandalous. His own mouth couldn’t bring that kind of excitement or the pleasure of Ruki’s, but it felt better than his hand and he could swallow this magnificent thing with no trouble at all. He held his head, thrusting into it with the perfect third person view.

His moans filled the room, just as flesh filled his mouth and before he knew it, he had cum hard onto his own waiting tongue. He swallowed his own cum, not sure where it had gone though it was no longer in the room. As he re-secured his head, Uruha joined him on the bed and licked at his neck with the affection he had spoken off not long before.

“You could have waited for me, I heard your moans and came as fast as I could, Master.” Uruha scolded him. It was true, Uruha was quite hard and his tails had taken on their erotic tips.

“If it’s your cock, I’ll take it happily.” Kai promised, moving onto hands and knees as Uruha urged him to do. Soon the kitsune was buried deep inside his body and he was moaning again. Tails caressed him and he took them all in his mouth in turn. As Uruha thrust deeper, his tails wrapped around Kai’s hard shaft and the phantom let out a moan of pleasure. He hadn’t realised how much he enjoyed his body being used like this. Surely this was thanks to the goblin’s experiment but that didn’t make it feel any less good.

Uruha came and then his tongue was where his cock had been, licking at Kai’s hole as his tails continued to tease him. These two were leaking cum now, showering Kai with their ejaculation though Kai didn’t remember them doing this before. Perhaps the difference was that Uruha was at full strength again? Or had been truly close to drained after the goblins had abused him before. Uruha licked every drop of cum from him, his affection unquestionable.

With a purr like a cat, Uruha declared Kai clean and settled down to lie beside his Master, his tails falling in their furred form on the bed behind him. Gently Kai moved his hand onto the other, protectively resting on the kitsune’s hip as sleep threatened to take them both.

“Master, in the city many men will want to have this body of yours,” Uruha warned. “I will drink their cum from your ass, such is my duty.”  
“You’re making that up.” Kai teased him, sure now he could tell when Uruha was teasing him.

“Get a butt plug, keep every drop for me,” Uruha ordered. “I will drink it all. I love cum, especially yours.”

“You keep giving me orders, I’m starting to think I should call you Master.” Kai answered, laughing as the kitsune ran it’s tongue up his neck, making his head wobble but not fall off. Not this time.

“I’m the one with the collar, Master,” Uruha said firmly. He paused for a moment, debating if he should tell Kai what was on his mind. “This city, from what I can gather around eighty percent are goblins. The others, creatures such as us, they have goblin benefactors from what I can gather. I have no idea how you will find one. For that reason, you need to be prepared to take what we need. By force if we have too. I’m good in a fight and you choose when you’re solid, you’ll do well too.”

“Or,” Kai said carefully. “I find a supernatural creature like us, who hates the goblins, and get his help.”

“That’s such a human answer,” Uruha scoffed. “But Master, I’ll do as you wish. I am your pet.”

“I’m not entirely convinced that is our relationship,” Kai answered. “But I’m happy to have you on my side.”

“Fill that ass with cum for me.” Uruha answered, saying no more as he drifted off to sleep. The thought of having another man inside him was surprisingly tempting. Were the supernaturals as pretty as Uruha was? If so, then perhaps he would allow more than one inside. With a smile he fell asleep, dreaming of the orgies that he now desired.


	3. The Man With The Broken Wing

Uruha vanished the moment they reached the city, with the threat that he would come back for food within the hour. With no money he was going to have to resort to stealing, which ordinarily wouldn’t have suited him well at all. It was soon clear that the goblins owned the businesses in this city and he really had little sympathy for their kind. Finding a butchers, he slipped through the back wall when the butcher was busy and took a selection of meat before he returned to the street. In an instant, Uruha had jumped down from the roof and was taking the food straight out Kai’s hands.

“Stealing? I like it, that’s the Kitsune way.” Uruha said with glee.

“It’s not my way, I only did it because I was sure that was a goblin run business.” Kai tried to explain but with a graceful leap, Uruha had hold of the guttering above the butchers and a moment later he was on the roof. Probably for the best he stayed out of sight, Kai decided. A kitsune would stand out in this city, though he himself looked human enough that he fitted in with some of the none goblins in the city. Besides, it had been a pain to make Uruha dress at all and he had to use his authority as Uruha’s master to make the other put the yukata on. Even then they had to cut up the back to make room for his tails to come out and without thread to sew it back up, Uruha risked showing too much skin at any moment. Kai had gotten quite a nice view when Uruha had moved onto the roof. To his surprise there was a blond man watching them both, his gaze currently on the kitsune on the rooftop. He’d been in a fight, Kai thought as he took note of the broken green wing and bandage wrapped around the centre of the man’s face. He looked like he may have just started that fight. Sensing trouble, Kai slipped back through the butchers and onto the street on the other side. This time his rush made his head wobble, so carefully he straightened it back up and wondered what he should do now.

Money or shelter, one of those should be his next target but he didn’t know how he could get shelter without money. Perhaps they could return to the cabin? It had only been a two-hour trek to get here. No matter how he saw it, money needed to be his priority. Unless he continued to be a phantom thief. That thought made Kai smile as he began to walk through the city streets. It was nice to be lost within a crowd. Just one of the many.

He headed onto a quieter street that ran up a slight hill. Each shop had a glass front and a row of supernatural creatures in various states of undress sat quietly in full view like living mannequins. Confused he walked further up the hill, stopping outside a shop where the men all wore skirts or dresses but were undeniably male. Was that an erection hidden beneath that pink skirt? It was! Started Kai looked upwards, taking in a pretty blond boy with long pigtails and a seductive pout on his lips. He wondered if the boy knew he was watching?

The boy wasn’t in the window long before the curtain behind him was pulled open by a goblin’s hand. The boy got off his stool and wrapped his arm around the goblin’s waist. Kai couldn’t hear what was being said but it was clearly flirtatious. A brothel, he’d been so innocent that he hadn’t realised that was what he had been looking at. Every man on display was to be purchased! He wondered if they were willing or being forced into this. Perhaps this was how he could have earned money but he’d rather steal that sell his body to goblins.

A silver haired man took the place of the blond that had left. He wore pigtails too and a tiny silver dress that shone with glitter and dropped so low that the man’s nipples were almost exposed. From the bottom of the dress a silver tail was exposed. This man winked at Kai and beckoned for Kai to come inside. Shaking his head Kai took a step back, straight into the warm arms of a stranger. Gasping he turned, only to find it was Uruha who was holding him.

“He’s pretty.” Uruha remarked, running his hands across the chest that had the silver haired man’s attention. “Do you want to play with him, master?”

“Even if I did, I have no money,” Kai reminded him. “Have you been following on the rooftops?”

“Yes,” Uruha replied. “We need to go, that tengu has been following you.”

“Tengu?” Kai repeated, remembering the man wearing a bandage around his face. “The man with the broken nose?”

“Yes,” Uruha agreed. “Poor guy. To a tengu the larger the nose, the better but it seems his has been entirely…”

“Destroyed,” The stranger finished. Surprised Kai turned to face him, his gaze locked on to the bandage he wore. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just overheard what you said to this kitsune and thought, perhaps we could be allies? I feel you may just hate the goblins too?”

“Yes,” Kai admitted. “Wait, did the goblins do this to you?”

“I was on my mountain, minding my own business when they came for me,” The tengu said bitterly. “I fought back and tried to escape, that’s when they broke my wing and destroyed my face. And you?”

“I was kidnapped, experimented on, like I’m assuming the men behind these windows. Was that to be my fate if I hadn’t escaped?” Kai wondered.

“You escaped the goblins?” The tengu asked, “You know what, tell me later. Let’s get off the streets for now, you can come to my house. I’m Reita.”

“Kai, and this is… was Uruha,” Kai finished, realising that Uruha had vanished once again. “He seems to prefer the roofs.”

“How on earth did you get a kitsune to follow you?” Reita wondered. “Actually, never mind, let’s get off the street. Uruha is probably right to stay out of sight.”

Reita’s home was a small townhouse, nestled between two identical buildings, it’s only distinguishing feature was the perfectly attended plants that grew from hanging baskets and planters. Tengus were one with nature, it must not suit Reita at all to live in a city.

“How did you end up in the city?” Kai asked, after refusing the offering of food or drink. Both things he no longer desired, strange how many human traditions revolved around consuming something.

“It was easier for the doctors to see me if I was close by,” Reita said. “Believe it or not, I was worse than I am now.”

“Are they working on your wing?” Kai asked with concern. The way the left wing was hanging looked painful.

“They offered to straighten it but the nerves are dead, it’s entirely paralysed.” Reita said, his sadness seeming to fill the room. Gently Kai reached out, running his hand along the soft feathers that were as green as the plants outside. As Reita watched on, he tried to straighten the wing, knowing now the other felt no pain. Despite his efforts, the wing remained clearly broken, there was nothing that could be done.

“I’m so sorry they did this to you.” Kai apologised. Surprised when Reita’s lips met his.

“Sorry, you’re just so handsome and I have a thing for kind men,” Reita explained. “Look, I need to make a quick phone call. Why don’t you go into the back and look at my garden? I won’t be long.”

“Of course.” Kai said, quickly realising that a phone must be the name of the communications device he had seen back in the lab. Not wanting to interrupt what was clearly a personal conversation, he headed through the living area at the front of the house and past a dining table where behind he could see some French doors that did in fact lead into a small back garden. He opened them, pulling them mostly shut behind them and going to admire the exotic flowers.

“I’m thirsty,” Uruha reminded him, still out of sight but presumably somewhere on the roofs. “You remember what I asked of you?”

“With Reita?” Kai repeated. “Well he is handsome.”

“With whoever,” Uruha encouraged. A butt plug falling from somewhere behind him and landing in Kai’s hand. “You’re not the only thief around here.”

“You are a pervert,” Kai protested, slipping the toy into the pocket of his own yukata. He spotted a flash of a tail, revealing Uruha’s location to him. “But you know, I did like the feeling of your tongue inside me.”

“You don’t get it, we’re all perverts in this city!” Uruha teased. He was right, Kai supposed. He’d only been in the city less than an hour and he had already been admiring prostitutes and had got quite excited by feeling Uruha’s arms around him. If Reita hadn’t shown up, they may have given that silver haired man a real show. And in this garden, was that not a sex swing tied up on that tree? It was! Reita was as perverted as the goblins. Had they done their experiments on him as well?

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Reita apologised. “It was important and I almost forgot.”

“I don’t mind,” Kai said, not at all ashamed to be caught looking at Reita’s swing. “Did you grow all this?”

“Yes,” Reita replied. “Plants are my speciality.” A breeze ran through the garden, though it was a still day, strong enough to lift up the bottom hem of the yukata. That breeze was Reita’s doing, Kai was sure.

“So, you’re good at making things grow?” Kai asked, trying to keep his question innocent enough. The pair stood silently for a moment, eyeing each other up. Without knowing who had moved first, the pair was kissing passionately, which of course made Kai’s head fall right off.

“Well that’s one way to escape my lips.” Reita teased, as Kai’s body retrieved its head and held it under one arm.

“Did I mention that the goblins performed experiments on me?” Kai asked.

“Oh yes, I know all about those experiments. How your libido is never fully sated but we can try?” Reita suggested. With a smile Kai went back inside, dropping the yukata on the floor to reveal everything to the other.

“You can try.” Kai agreed, placing his head back on his neck as Reita moved to kiss him again. This time the tengu was careful, kissing Kai gently and then holding Kai’s head softly as the kiss gained in intensity.

“I’ll make you grow.” Reita promised, dropping to his knees as he wrapped his mouth around Kai’s already hard arousal. With a moan Kai enjoyed the other’s touch, well aware of the kitsune that was watching from outside though Reita was oblivious.

“I could suck you at the same time?” Kai offered but the tengu denied the offer.

“That’s not the hole my cock is after.” Reita warned. Well that suited Kai’s needs perfectly. With a moan he gently held Reita’s ahead against him, watching as Uruha began to stroke himself outside. Should he warn Reita they were being watched? It was only fair.

“Uruha is watching, I hope you don’t mind?” Kai admitted. Reita must have heard him but he said nothing, moving his mouth deeper down Kai’s length as his hand began to fondle the phantom’s balls. It was hard to know where to look. Reita’s needy expression as he watched Kai’s pleasure or Uruha’s teasing smirk as he made a show of fondling his own length. Both men were beautiful, both men were making him so very hard by just being in his presence. His moans became more vocal more urgent but moments before he came, Reita was pulling away.

“Not now, you don’t get to cum just yet,” Reita teased as he returned to his feet and pulled off his own clothes. “I bet your ass is wet for me, isn’t it? The goblins are very good at this whole sex thing.”

“It’s so wet,” Kai admitted. “Fill me, cum inside me. Please?”

“Of course.” Reita said, bending Kai over the sofa where his head fell not far away. That damn head was a nuisance, Kai thought, but took the thought back. From this perspective he could see everything. Reita’s ass as it moved against him, Uruha’s antics in the garden, the way his own body reacted to having another man inside it. It was all so perfectly arousing. His cock ached and with desperation he moved his own head beneath his spread legs, licking and sucking at himself as Reita gasped in surprise at the sight of it.

“Now that is a nice trick!” Reita gasped, thrusting harder as Kai came into his own mouth. With a content moan Kai pulled his head away, letting Reita finish inside him. With a moan, Reita pulled out but Kai didn’t move. Sure enough, moments later Uruha was behind him, his playful tongue licking at the mess Reita had left behind. 

“Oh gods, that’s too erotic!” Reita gasped, his hand stroking at his re-hardening length in pure bliss. The doorbell stopped him in his tracks and naked he left to answer it.

“Uruha, you were going to wait.” Kai teased him, trying to hold back his moans. It seemed Reita had a friend as well, for a dark-haired man with furry dark ears and long, cat like, tail was now watching them.

“Oh, a kitsune!” The dark-haired man gasped, his tail twitching in excitement.

“This is my friend, Shuichi.” Reita explained as he pushed up the skirt the man was wearing and pushed his hard length into his surprised friend. With a gasp Shuichi accepted the rough treatment, moaning louder than any other man in the room. That man, he’d been in the brothel with the silver haired man, Kai remembered. He’d barely paid him any attention, distracted as he was but it seemed that had been a mistake. Shuichi was beautiful.

“Reita tastes good,” Uruha admitted, as he pulled away from Kai with a smirk. “Did he feel good, master?”

“Oh yes,” Kai agreed, knowing that their conversation was not at all private. “He’s good, isn’t he Shuichi?”

“Uh huh.” Shuichi agreed between moans.

“Every man feels good to you, that’s why you went to the brothels!” Reita scolded him. So he was willing then, that was a relief. Glancing at his own hard length and the smirking kitsune, Kai wasted no time to fulfil his need inside the other. With a moan Uruha fell onto all fours, begging for his master to be harder and rougher. Somehow a few tender kisses had become an orgy but Kai didn’t mind at all. He was quite content to be lost in lust like this, to be used and to use, to cum until his balls were dry. This trip to the city had ended up feeling like heaven.

He came hard, gasping as his body shook and Uruha let out a content moan beneath him. On shaking legs, he reattached his head, going to help Uruha only to realise the other had cum somewhere along the way.

“You’re a good master.” Uruha murmured. Kissing Kai softly. The other men were still going at it but Kai found himself sated for now. He pulled Uruha into his arms where they sat lazily on the sofa, exchanging kisses as they enjoyed the show before them. When it ended, Shuichi went upstairs to wash and Reita gave the yukata on the floor a surprised glance. The butt plug had fallen out onto the floor.

“Is this yours?” Reita asked as he retrieved the toy. “Well then, let’s return it to its owner.”

“There’s no need!” Kai tried to protest but before he knew it, the butt plug was buried inside him.

Shuichi wasn’t the first of Reita’s friends to visit, for not long after they had all cleaned up a young man arrived. He was friendly enough though Uruha growled whenever the man came near.

“What’s with you?” Kai asked, half distracted by the way Uruha was fondly his ass and teasing the toy. It was hard to hide his pleasure but he did his best.

“He’s a tanuki.” Uruha explained, though it meant nothing to Kai and he didn’t know why that would be enough to get Uruha to be upset. The doorbell rang again and a third stranger appeared. He looked human enough and neither he or Uruha could guess what he was.

Had Reita known his friends would be coming around? Was that why he had made him wear this toy to torture him? It was only as the doorbell rang again, not long after, that Uruha began to grow suspicious.

“Master, we should leave.” Uruha said quietly. “That man, he smells of Ruki.”

“But Reita hates goblins,” Kai reminded him. “Perhaps the man wasn’t willing?”

“We should leave.” Uruha repeated, his order serious. It was then that Kai took note of how Reita and his friends were lingering between them and the front door. Had Reita lied to him?

“No, let’s look at the flowers.” Kai ordered firmly, noting that Reita had been watching their quiet exchange. Could he hear what Uruha had said?

“But master…” Uruha complained, as he followed Kai into the back garden.

“You go via the roofs, meet back in the cabin.” Kai ordered. With a nod Uruha did as told and Kai stepped through the fence into a neighbour’s garden. Picking up a running pace he fled through one garden after another, his head firmly under his arm as he summoned his horse. It took a few minutes but he was glad when the beast appeared and he could dive onto his back. The butt plug jerked inside him, more than reminding him of its presence and he gasped.

Were they being silly? Reita had been nothing but friendly but there had been that phone call he had made before his friends began to show up. No, he wasn’t being foolish at all. If one of these men smelt of Ruki, then it was safe to assume that they were all working for him. His initial instincts had been right, Reita was trouble.

He rode swiftly, stopping only to pull out the toy before beginning his mad gallop again. This new lust of his was a curse, for it made him so easy to be distracted! He’d fallen for Reita’s story and his pretty face but that did lead to him wondering, who had broken his wing?

With a sigh he slowed the horse as they approached the cabin and let the animal go free as he went inside. He was shaken now, unsure of what to do. The city wasn’t safe for them. Perhaps he should just hunt for Uruha’s food instead? But then the kitsune wanted to drink cum from him, he needed another man for that.

With the kitsune not yet back, he cleaned the toy and put it back in his pocket knowing in other circumstances he would have enjoyed having it inside him. Then, with nothing else to do, he sat down and lost himself to his thoughts. What had happened to his horse when he was captured? He hoped that the animal had found its way home. His fiancé, would she be worrying about him or did she not yet know that he was missing? Thinking about his old life brought a tear to his eye, so he was glad when the kitsune scratched at the front door.

“You know Uruha, you can always be human and open it yourself.” Kai reminded him as he let the fox in. Ignoring him, Uruha jumped onto the sofa and stretched before lying down. It seemed then that Uruha wasn’t going to talk to him.

“Uruha, you need to be human for now.” Kai ordered. With a twitch of his tails that could only be Uruha’s annoyance, he changed forms.

“Why?” Uruha demanded.

“Because I need you to answer some questions,” Kai said gently. “That tanuki?”

“Tanuki’s are pranksters,” Uruha explained. “Always messing up my schemes! Well the schemes I had before I was bound as I am.”

“Right,” Kai said slowly. “He wasn’t the reason we fled?”

“No,” Uruha confirmed. “It was the cat, a cait sith I think, that had me worried. Shuichi was upstairs long after the shower was turned off you know. Who knows what he was doing. That should have been when we left. Then the man, some kind of phantom type because I couldn’t smell him very well, came in stinking of Ruki. They’ve had sex today which meant Ruki wasn’t far away.”

“Reita was gathering his allies,” Kai concluded. “Shuichi was working, waiting for a client, he shouldn’t have joined us so quickly if that was the case.”

“Exactly,” Uruha agreed. “And Reita’s home, he doesn’t sleep there I don’t think. Sorry master, I was distracted and didn’t think about it until I got concerned.”

“We were both tricked but we got out in time,” Kai reassured him. “You can have your nap now, if you like.”

“Good.” Uruha said, changing forms and settling back down on the sofa. Giving his friend and companion a quick stroke behind the ears, Kai decided to see if he could find anything to make some traps. Perhaps he could catch some rabbits for Uruha? At least that would buy him some time to figure out how best to proceed.

He soon found some string and wood that looked promising and began work on making the snares, glad to at least have something to occupy his time. He must have been working for about an hour when the kitsune on the sofa suddenly sat straight up and began to growl at the door.

“Uruha?” Kai whispered quietly. The kitsune didn’t answer, but he was clearly angry with something outside. Slowly Kai approached the wall and moved into it so that he could see without being spotted. Outside there were six goblin guards and the scientist that he remembered from the lab. Ruki was standing back, with Reita by his side and several other creatures that had joined them. As Kai watched, Shuichi shifted into the form of a dark panther and twitched his tail in anticipation of a fight.

“It’s Reita, he’s brought some friends. Ruki has his friends here too.” Kai warned. How was he going to protect Uruha from this? He was sure he could take on his mist form and be untouchable by all but perhaps the phantom that apparently smelt of Ruki, but Uruha would be defenceless against so many.

How had they found them anyway? Kai wondered, just as he watched a tanuki take on human form. He remembered how well Uruha could smell and there were obviously at least two other beast types by Reita’s side. They should have hidden their scent but in their panic neither of them had thought to do so.

“Only one choice.” Kai declared as he stepped through the wall and put on a confident smile for the men waiting outside.


	4. A New Life

“Hello Kai,” Ruki greeted Kai with a friendly smile. “I hear you’ve been enjoying the body I gave you?”

“You killed me,” Kai answered, giving Ruki a look full of distrust. “That’s what being a phantom type means, doesn’t it? I didn’t survive your sick experiments and now my head keeps falling off,” There was snickering from Ruki’s men, even the scientist couldn’t help but smile. Realising that perhaps he hadn’t phrased things quite the way he meant, Kai tried again. “You arranged for me to be kidnapped, hurt Uruha and…”

“Uruha isn’t mine, please don’t make a fuss. You know how I hate that,” Ruki interrupted. “These men here are mine and as you can see, they’re both happy and loyal.”

“Well obviously you let loyal men out of their cells. He’s a prostitute,” Kai pointed out, indicating towards Shuichi who showed his long canine teeth and took a step towards Ruki, sitting loyally at his feet. Shuichi didn’t mind then, but that wasn’t the point. “Are you all prostitutes?”

“No,” Reita answered on Ruki’s behalf. “But we are all members of Ruki’s household. You’re running from a good man Kai. Don’t be foolish. Listen to what we have to say.”

“You told me that goblins broke your wing.” Kai answered, hurt by Reita’s apparent betrayal. He’d trusted Reita, had given him his body and now it had all turned out to be a lie.

“They did,” Reita confirmed. “You assumed it was the same ones who work in the lab but that’s not the case. Ruki saved me, he improved me where he could. I was a broken man but he made life worth living again.”

Listening to Reita’s conviction made Kai begin to doubt what he had thought. Perhaps Ruki wasn’t so bad. If he had helped Reita…. Uruha’s growling brought him back to reality. They had both been prisoners and Ruki had done nothing to help either of them. Quite the opposite, he had been the other’s lab rat and now he had this new form as a result. All he had wanted was to marry his fiancé and live a happy life but the goblins had taken that life from him. He doubted he could ever forgive them.

Uruha moved in front of him, his tails fanning up like a protective shield and then to Kai’s horror, he leaped towards the tanuki. He’d been trying to help Uruha, to use words to save them both but the kitsune was nothing but a beast right now. A beast that was going to lose, Kai realised as Ruki’s goblin bodyguards began to fend off the enraged kitsune.

“Leave him alone, you thugs!” Kai screamed, rushing onto the scene as his head fell and rolled towards some bushes. Angrily he fought the goblins, becoming a phantom to avoid any tries to restrain or hurt him, taking blows only on Uruha’s behalf. From his third person perceptive, he saw Ruki approach his head and he turned angrily to defend himself from the needle that was being pushed into his neck.

Suddenly, as his body went to its phantom form, the men and the cabin vanished. He was holding his head on a forest path, one he had never seen before and a carriage was approaching. The horses whined in fear at the sight of him and the driver took one look and screamed. Before Kai knew it, the carriage was turning the other way and the man was fleeing. This world was like his world then, without the technology the goblin’s possessed.

“How mean,” A female voice said from within the trees. “To run away like that.”

“It’s just rude.” A second female agreed. Kai soon spotted the ladies within the trees. Both had green skin and even darker green hair but neither were goblins. Decorated only with flowers and leaves, the two women did nothing to hide their nakedness from his gaze. They were beautiful and he was entirely entranced by their presence. He still liked women then, that was good to know.

“The two of you are fairy types?” Kai guessed. “Have I passed through the worlds?”

“Yes,” One of the creatures agreed. “We’re nymphs. Of the camellia flower.”

“He’ll want names,” The second woman corrected. “We don’t have them I’m afraid. But my flower is pink and hers is red. You could call us Rose and Scarlett if you like.”

“He can’t call you by the name of a flower that isn’t yours!” the nymph recently named Scarlett complained.

“It’s the only pink thing I could think off!” Rose complained.

“Ladies, don’t argue, we can think of another name,” Kai answered. “Peach?”

“Another plant!” Scarlett complained. “No matter, tell us what world you’re in and we’ll come and give you the pleasure a handsome man like you deserves. You’ll only ever be a phantom in any other world I’m afraid.”

“It’s the world of…” Kai began but a sudden tugging sent him straight back to the fight that he had just left.

“You almost killed yourself,” Ruki scolded as he placed Kai’s head firmly back on his shoulders. The two halves formed together and as Kai tried to avoid the handcuffs being placed on his wrists, he found he could no longer become a phantom. “Don’t look so surprise. I gave you a drug to solidify your form and you had to jump dimensions. Well I suppose it’s good to see you’ve figured that one out.”

A little disorientated by his inter-dimensional trip, Kai took in the scene he had left. He hadn’t been gone long but Uruha was lying limp on the floor as the goblin guards were in the process of fastening his limbs together. 

“What have you done to Uruha!” Kai screamed at Ruki, who pulled out a gag from his pocket. That was right, Ruki didn’t like anything but positive emotions. “Please Ruki, I didn’t mean to shout at you. I just need to know he’s all right.”

“The kitsune is just tranquilised. We’ll take him back to the lab to his owner. You didn’t think that was you, did you?” Ruki asked in a teasing fashion. “What? He calls you master but you have no authority or ownership of him.”

“What do you want from me?” Kai asked. He’d have to go back to the lab to save Uruha again, but at least he knew nobody was harming his friend right now. “Does this drug wear off?”

“Of course,” Ruki answered. “In fact, you seemed quite annoyed that your head comes off at all. I can give you this drug to use. One shot a day would last a few hours I would think, any more would be dangerous. That could be one of your rewards for helping me. And a room in the manor, with a soft bed and of course we’d pay you. Reita? Do we have a good room?”

“The attic is free,” Reita suggested. “I think you’ll like it Kai.”

“I’m not selling my body to your sex trade.” Kai replied, sure that was what was going on. “No matter what you throw my way.”

“I don’t need you to,” Ruki answered. “Though there’s options there of course, I don’t make my men do anything at all that they wouldn’t want to do. You know I hate a scene. No, you will be using that ability of yours to slip through dimensions to find pretty men in the human world. Matsu was the one who found you.” He finished, indicating to Reita’s phantom type friend.

“And these men, become prostitutes?” Kai asked. Ruki’s offer was tempting, but he didn’t want to bring innocent men into this world if they were going to be abused.

“Some, others make videos or become companions to a goblin that takes particular fancy to them. There’s manual labour that needs to be done in the city, or administrative tasks. Reita runs my manor for instance. I’m not the one who gives out assignments, so I’m sure I’m forgetting things, but I do have sway over those who make such decisions. That’s why I’ve claimed you for my house, the moment I knew what you had become.” Ruki finished. He expected Kai to just agree, but upon learning that Ruki could have sway over the other goblins the dullahan had other ideas.

“I’ll accept the job offer, with conditions,” Kai said, his eyes wandering over the variety of people waiting for his answer. “First, every man I find for you gets to choose their assignment, or at least needs to be happy with what’s given to them.”

“I don’t make the decisions.” Ruki reminded him, but Kai refused to listen to that. If Ruki wanted it to happen, it would.

“Second, Uruha is my, I guess companion? Whoever thinks he has a hold on him, abused him and Uruha hates goblins because of that,” He added, giving Reita a wary look. If anyone should hate the goblins, it should have been him. Reita though merely shrugged in response to Kai’s silent question. “You will untie him and provide me the means to give him food and shelter in your manor. Third, the pay had better be decent.”

“And should I say no?” Ruki asked.

“I’m a phantom, I can rescue Uruha whenever I please. Your injections don’t last more than a few hours and trust me, you will learn to despise me.” Kai threatened the goblin.

“I really don’t know if I can make Uruha yours.” Ruki said, giving the kitsune a wary glance. Kai gave him the time he needed to think things over, wincing as he saw the way Uruha’s tails were being restrained. That would leave bruises, he was sure.

“You will release him. And myself as well.” Kai said firmly. For a moment Ruki stood helplessly but then he gave the order for Uruha to be released and removed the handcuffs.

“Shall we go inside and discuss terms?” Ruki said with a pleasant smile. “I’m sure the rest of you can go back home. Kai is going to be quite reasonable, aren’t you?”

“We will have a civil conversation.” Kai agreed, relieved when the forest began to clear. Things would be easier for both of them if they could come to a civil agreement. He could never get his old life back, he needed to focus on building up this one.

Once inside, after Ruki had made a fuss about making a hot drink to enjoy, they sat at either end of the dining table waiting to discuss the terms. It seemed whatever Ruki was going to agree to, he didn’t want to say in front of the others.

“I’m sorry to hear Uruha believes he was abused, that wasn’t ever the intention but we goblins can get vicious, it’s true,” Ruki admitted. “Always causing a scene, I despise that. Uruha has nothing to do with me, but I think it might be best for him not to stay at the lab. I will have to call in favours which means your side of the bargain isn’t going to be enough.”

“What do you want?” Kai asked with resignation. He should have known that Ruki would expect more from him.

“Well as you suggested the extra stipulations, I think it’s only fair you suggest what else you’re going to do for me.” Ruki said, taking a sip of his drink as he waited for Kai to respond. It took Kai a moment but when he figured things out, he was horrified.

“You want me to give my body to you?” It was hard to act calm but the one thing he knew for sure, Ruki was only reasonable when he was calm. If he lost his temper or got upset, Ruki would either leave or use it as a reason to punish him.

“I never said that, but now you mention it, you do have a rather larger cock that filled me so nicely,” Ruki said with a grin. “It’d be a shame just to use it in your pet.”

“Don’t you have Reita?” Kai asked, already knowing that argument was pointless. He’d slept with both men, it wasn’t like either was exclusive.

“He’s my boyfriend, yes,” Ruki agreed. “But you find in this world, boyfriend just means ‘the man I’d choose if I could only have one’. That would be a tragedy, don’t you think?”

“As bad as wanting a woman?” Kai asked, rather delighted by the look of disgust that Ruki displayed. His mind went back to the nymphs in the forest and their offer to pleasure him. perhaps he should bring them here, if only to annoy the goblin.

“Not quite so bad,” Ruki confirmed. “Well I know how you feel about using your body for personal gain, so unless you change your mind, we need to find a different arrangement. Don’t you think?”

“Well what do you propose?” Kai asked. Not liking the way the goblin smiled at that question.

“You say goblins hurt Uruha and I believe you. There are wicked men among my kind. Ones who games aren’t as beneficial as my own. I want you to use your phantom form to find them. Find the traitors in the lab, that is your other role.” Ruki answered. A request Kai was more than happy to fulfil but it didn’t seem like something Ruki would ask for.

“Why would you want to know that?” He asked.

“Power over my enemies, if you find dirt on them of course. If you don’t, I’ll have dirt on others. I am the head scientist, it’s true, but I don’t control the lab. I very much want to. Whatever information you find, may just be what I need.”

“A quest for power then?” Kai repeated. Ruki nodded and sipped his drink, letting Kai think things through.

“I think you’re lying,” He finally accused. “I think the reason you hate seeing men upset is because it makes you feel guilty. You believe your experiments are beneficial and why shouldn’t you? The men in your home seem more than happy with you.”

“I think guilt is going a little too far, but I do think my experiments are beneficial.” Ruki admitted.

“Well then, I think the only thing left to discuss is how much money you will be paying me.” Kai decided, just as the door opened and an angry kitsune rushed inside.

“Oh dear, the guards didn’t inject him with enough.” Ruki calmly complained as Uruha’s tails wrapped around his wrists and ankles, lifting him off his chair and into the air.

“Master, how shall we punish him?” Uruha asked, turning to Kai who was shocked to see just how long Uruha’s tails could grow and how strong they must be. It only took four to hold up a man, though it was true that Ruki wasn’t a large man. Slim and short in stature, he probably weighed as much as a healthy woman.

“There’s no need for that, little fox.” Ruki responded. “Kai and I were about to come to an arrangement.

“He’s not one of the goblins who hurt you, is he?” Kai asked.

“No,” Uruha said. “Well then, I’ll play with you instead, if we’re all getting along now?”

“We’re getting along.” Ruki said, moments before the phallic shaped tail tip moved against his lips. Rather happily he began to lick at the intrusion, clearly not a stranger to being used in such a manner. As he pleased Uruha, Kai kissed the kitsune who was more than happy to accept his lips.

“Are you all right Uruha?” Kai asked. “I jumped dimensions without meaning to and when I got back, you were knocked out.”

“I heal quickly, master,” Uruha reassured him. “Get rid of the goblin’s clothes, I don’t like them.”

“This is your punishment, for imprisoning me.” Kai warned, after he had found a pair of scissors and begun to cut away Ruki’s clothes. The goblin was in no position to argue, so he wasn’t at all sure if he minded. He’d seen Ruki naked before but last time he didn’t have a chance to let his hands wander or truly appreciate the perfect shape of Ruki’s aroused length. Well not with his hands. Even as he stroked the other, a tail wrapped around the length and another around his balls. With two remaining tails, Uruha penetrated Ruki’s awaiting ass and the goblin moaned out loud.

“Well look at that, you are rather beautiful entrapped like this.” Kai remarked, running his hand up Ruki’s torso. “But no, you won’t have my body today. I have a kitsune for that.”

“Yes, master!” Uruha said with obvious delight. Smiling Kai moved behind Uruha, stroking the kitsune’s naked chest as they both watched Ruki’s pleasurable torment. It was nice to see the other restrained, his slender body truly beautiful to behold. He’d judged Ruki wrong before. Maybe Reita was right to be so loyal?

“Shall I have you Uruha, while he can only watch the man with the cock he can’t have?” Kai suggested, as he slowly pulled off his clothes.

“I’ll have what he can’t.” Uruha agreed, the tail in Ruki’s mouth pushing deeper as the goblin let out a mumble that sounded like disagreement. He must be so stretched, Kai thought as the two tails in Ruki’s ass pushed even deeper still. He almost felt sorry for the goblin, though jealousy was there too. Perhaps one day he’d ask Uruha to do this to him as well.

He slid inside Uruha as he affectionally held the kitsune, his head resting on Uruha’s shoulder as he slowly thrust into him, his attention on the pleasure and frustrating that Ruki was displaying. It seemed that Uruha’s tight grip around the goblin’s balls was preventing him from coming, because surely Ruki would have done so by now.

“Give me one of your tails, let him cum.” Kai ordered. Moaning as the tail around Ruki’s balls moved into his ass. Oh this was good, the three of them locked together like this. Ruki came almost instantly, his cum falling against his own body as a moan escaped from his rather full mouth. The tails in his ass retreated, replaced by Uruha’s length and Kai picked up the pace with enough force to push Uruha deeper and deeper into Ruki. The goblin was a wanton mess, by this point they all were. It was only as he came and pulled away that he realised how nice it had been to keep his head. For that reason alone, it was perhaps time to finalise this arrangement with Ruki.

“Release him, carefully.” Kai ordered and the almost broken goblin was laid down on the table. Gently he kissed Ruki, sure now that the goblin had been in heaven for every moment of his entrapment. “That kiss seals our deal. I need the injections first and a place to stay with food for Uruha. Only then will I begin my other duties. Understand?”

“Oh yes, I understand,” Ruki agreed, pulling Kai’s lips back on his own. “Your kitsune friend is nice, but I will have you again. You can count on that.”

“Perhaps, but there’s a couple of nymphs that want my body first.” Kai teased, laughing at the disgust that crossed over Ruki’s features. He doubted he could find Scarlett and Rose again but if he did, then he certainly would be taking them up on their offer. Thanks to Ruki, he was a creature of lust and he planned to indulge in this new life of his.

The bed was soft and luxurious. At least it looked like it was. His kitsune friend had laid down right in the middle, his tails spread out to fill the entire bed. In his home town they had said to let sleeping dogs lie, Kai assumed it went double for a fox that was as large as a wolf. He petted Uruha’s head wondering just how hurt he had been. In his human form he had been covered in bruises but he suspected the pain went deeper than that.

It had been his own fault for jumping dimensions, not that he had known what he was doing. He had just felt the overwhelming urge to be somewhere else and then he had been. It had been his body’s need to solidify that had brought him straight back here.

Pushing the guilt aside, he began to explore the room. Marvelling at the switches on the walls that turned the lights on and off, the taps that brought hot water straight to the room and the machine Reita had called a TV that showed him all sorts of programs. Mainly men pleasuring themselves or each other he had noticed. The content must be made in this city, or other goblin settlements, as it was all supernatural creatures that he had seen.

A knock on the door broke him away from his exploration and he went to open it hesitantly. He and Reita had been friends and then enemies, he wasn’t entirely sure what they were now but he was sure it would be the tengu on the other side. Reita was the head of the manor, Ruki’s right hand man, he’d been the one who had driven the horseless carriage here and shown him the room. A car, that was what he had called the carriage. Everything was so strange here. In the labs he hadn’t been able to explore anything and the cabin hadn’t had hot water and the switches had done nothing at all.

“You look a little taken aback, something wrong?” Reita asked, his eyes landing on Uruha who had lifted his head to watch. Kitsune must be truly rare, for Reita looked like he had never seen one before. Maybe they were usually too quick to get caught by the goblins? Uruha had explained how he had been trapped with such shame that Kai suspected his kind usually knew better.

“We had none of these things in my world,” Kai admitted. “There was beds and clothes, things like that, but all this technology, we didn’t have that at all.”

“How do you think I felt when I came here?” Reita asked. “I lived in the mountains and probably had even less than you. I didn’t need or want it then. I only use a few things now, everything else is a little scary.”

“It’s not just me then.” Kai said, feeling a sense of relief. Reita’s car had been modified to fit his wings and it seemed that because Reita couldn’t fly, he cherished the vehicle that he used to travel back and forth from the lab.

“Not just you,” Reita agreed. “Anyway, I know you don’t eat but I do insist you come to dinner tonight. I want you to meet everyone and Uruha…”

“I’m hungry.” Uruha spoke up. Turning Kai found his companion in his human form, entirely naked as Uruha preferred.

“Well get dressed them, I don’t want an orgy at the dinner table,” Reita ordered. “Dinner is served in twenty minutes.”

“Lots of meat?” Uruha asked hopefully.

“I think we have pheasant, or some kind of bird,” Reita answered. “I smelt it in the kitchen but I never checked with our chef. Do you eat vegetables?”

“No,” Uruha responded with disgust. “Just meat and fish I suppose. There’s a few sweets I enjoy but meat is best.”

“And you have it cooked?” Reita asked. “We’ve never had a kitsune stay here I’m afraid, so I have to ask.”

“I’ll eat it cooked or raw,” Uruha admitted. “On a plate is fine. I can be civil you know. There’s such prejudice against us beast types.”

“I know, I’m beast type myself,” Reita responded. “As is Shuichi who you both met earlier today, he’s a cait sith as I’m sure you know by now. Then we have the tanuki you also met, Asamu and… well you’ll meet them all soon. If you put on some clothes. You’re not even trying to get dressed.”

“You’re not my master.” Uruha challenged.

“Uruha, get dressed,” Kasi said with a sigh. “We will need to cut open a kimono for you. Do they sell clothes for those with tails in the city?”

“Of course,” Reita confirmed as Uruha went to find a kimono in the small selection of clothes that had been given to them for the time being. “You’ll both want to shop, I’m sure. For tails though, most wear dresses or skirts but the way Uruha’s tails grow… I think you’ll need something custom made. I’ll show you both a place tomorrow.”

“Thank you Reita.” Kai said, with genuine gratitude.

“No problem, I’m just glad you decided to live here.” Reita admitted before excusing himself. When Kai turned his attention back to Uruha, the kitsune was working on slitting a purple kimono as they had done to the yukata that morning. For himself, Kai found a black and gold kimono with a horse theme that suited him well. He had always loved horses and now he was a headless horseman, perhaps the supernatural creatures a human became weren’t quite as random as he first thought. Perhaps it was his own personality that had made him this way.


	5. Returning To The Lab

The dining table was large enough to seat twenty and almost all the seats were filled with a variety of supernatural men. Reita sat at the head, almost like a king, looking over the members of the house with a pleased smile. His smile grew when Kai and Uruha arrived, the kitsune taking an empty seat without waiting to be told where he could sit. This made the tanuki snarl at him, his distaste growing when Uruha simply helped himself to some meat and began eating.

“I suppose we can begin dinner, now we’re all here.” Reita remarked. Kai wasn’t sure if he should sit when he wasn’t going to eat and hovered to one side in the company of the other phantom.

“Does Ruki have you searching for men to bring here?” He asked the man, who’s eyes were as green as he had ever seen and contrasted nicely with his deep brown skin.

“Ruki?” The man asked. “No, not at all. I don’t serve him. I am Reita’s companion, a man of the forest. I did find you though, I like to travel and you caught my eye.”

“A man of the forest?” Kai repeated.

“A kodama, a nature spirit,” The man explained. “I’m Matsu.”

“Like the pine tree? Like a nymph?” Kai tried to figure out.

“Yes, to the first, no to the second,” Matsu explained. “I am the soul of the tree, a phantom type, nymphs are a kind of fairy. We kodama always serve a tengu, for me that tengu is Reita. When the goblins burnt his forest, I was one of the few to survive, the only one to follow him here. I don’t eat, I live in the garden as a tree, so the goblins have no hold over me.”

“You haven’t been in the lab?” Kai asked, rather surprised to hear that.

“No need, I take on whatever form I desire. There’s nothing he can do to my body that I can’t do for myself. The only difference is I do ask men to use lube if they wish to enter me,” Matsu explained. “it would hurt otherwise.”

“I see,” Kai said, “Well as the other’s are eating, can you tell me their names?”

“Sure,” Matsu agreed. “Let’s see, the tanuki your pet has already upset is Asamu. Technically he’s a bake-danuki, a beast type. He likes to play pranks, kitsune’s trick people for personal gain but really, they’re much more similar than they’d both have us believe. I’ve met kitsune before, in the forest, though Reita in the skies was rarely aware what lurked within the trees.”

“I met Asamu at Reita’s house,” Kai admitted. “Or is that his house?”

“It’s a place to be alone in the city itself,” Matsu explained. “There’s several such property that Ruki owns. You met Shuichi too, the cait sith?”

“Yes, he can become a large panther.” Kai concluded. Nodding Matsu slowly worked his way around the table, giving Kai names and identities of every member of his new family. When some of the men were mentioned they personally got up the introduce themselves but most either acted like nothing was going on, or gave a friendly wave. He didn’t ask any of the men what they did to fund Ruki’s manor but he learnt all the same that many of the men worked on the erotic videos, like the ones he had seen on the TV.

“Watching men eat is boring and gross,” Matsu finally said, once he had finished introducing Kai to everyone. “Come with me.” He added, stepping through the wall. Kai followed him, finding himself in a large garden full of magnificently large and healthy plants. With a tengu and a kodama caring for the place, it was no wonder it was doing so well. Ruki’s manor was on the outskirts of the city, which explained how it had so much land.

He hadn’t been in the garden before and was amused to see several trees with various bondage equipment wrapped around their branches. The hot tub he was sure was also used for erotic acts, the love swing for passionate embraces. Every man here was as horny as he was, every man here was beautiful. It was obvious, now he thought about it, that Matsu wasn’t like them. His interest was entirely on showing Kai the various plants that were being grown here.

“What do you think of Ruki’s experiments?” Kai found himself asking. “I mean, how they turn men into sex obsessed creatures?”

“I don’t entirely approve,” Matsu confessed. “I think the goblins are just trying to make everyone else’s libido and sexuality match their own desires. I’m the only one here not obsessed with sex. I have little interest in such things. It’s not how plants reproduce. It’s not how my species reproduces. Even a kiss I reframe from. Only Reita has ever had my body.” 

“I used to be such a loyal man,” Kai said with a little regret. He paused for a moment, deciding he didn’t want to share that story. “What’s that plant over there?”

Uruha had been kicking up a fuss as the tailor measured him and only an order from Kai had got him to behave. Once the fabrics for the custom kimonos were chosen, Uruha had become a fox and vanished from the shop without a word. He was so wild and yet kai didn’t question the other’s loyalty. He wondered how Ruki was doing, making his ownership over Uruha official and found himself feeling rather uncomfortable thinking about it. Uruha had wanted a master though and he gave him enough freedom not to consider himself an owner of such. If anything, it was Uruha who bossed him around. At least now he had a steady source of food for the other, he wasn’t going to become the kitsune’s dinner.

“Looks like we’re now shopping for just you,” Reita commented, after he had paid the deposit to the tailor. “What sort of clothes would you like?

“I’m not sure,” Kai admitted. “I suppose black if I’m to be lurking in shadows to find men for Ruki. Back home I usually dressed comfortably with a few nice clothes to wear for special occasions and… I have no idea.”

“Well sexy is always popular here,” Reita declared. “So why don’t we get you some comfortable clothes and some sexy clothes for those special occasions? Perhaps something smart for when you attend the labs. Oh! I know where we can get you clothes that’s are all three!”

“Smart, sexy and comfortable?” Kai repeated. “That’s quite a challenge.”

“Trust me, this shop will deliver,” Reita promised. Accepting Reita’s words, Kai followed him down some back streets surprised to find he recognised the area. “This is where we met. You were admiring Silva, he’s one of Shou’s I believe.”

“Silver? Like his hair?” Kai repeated.

“Pretty much, I don’t know what he is, so don’t ask,” Reita responded. “But Shou, he’s one of the scientists who work in the lab. Good friends with Ruki actually, so I do know him.”

“Is it normal for the scientists to keep the men they experiment on?” Kai asked.

“Not unless they’re looking for someone. You were never meant to be Ruki’s but he needed a phantom type and you fit his needs.”

“What was I meant to be then?” Kai asked. “Do you know?”

“Who knows, they never figured out what you were, what personality you had, I doubt you were assigned to anyone before Ruki claimed you.” Reita answered. They began to walk the street of brothels, Kai not recognising any of the men from before. When they passed the window where he had seen Silva and Shuichi there was just one man waiting with his fangs extended. He didn’t know what the winged man was but decided not to ask. He certainly didn’t want Reita to think he was interested in hiring any of these men. Besides, they soon turned a corner and there was the shop Reita had been leading him towards.

Inside they shopped for a long time, finding many pieces that Kai liked and wanted to try on. With arms full of clothes, he headed to the changing room, rather surprised when Reita lingered behind.

“Please sir, there’s already somebody in the changing area.” A shop assistant warned. Sure enough, the only curtain was closed so he would have to wait.

“You’ll find this a lot in shops, only one is allowed in the changing area,” Reita explained. “They don’t trust us to go in in pairs.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Kai asked.

“Well what do you think would happen if two pretty young men had some privacy?” Reita asked. Realising what Reita meant, Kai found himself blushing in embarrassment that he had had to ask.

“Honestly in this city, I wonder if privacy is even required,” Kai admitted sceptically. “Matsu though, he’s different.”

“Well yes, he is,” Reita replied. “I’d actually say he was sex repulsed. He freaked out when Ruki suggested to fix that. He just wants to tend the garden and help me, as he has always done. I think perhaps he loves me, if a plant can love at all.”

“Matsu is sex repulsed, like Ruki when you mention a woman to him,” Kai commented. “He really doesn’t like the idea of a man and a woman together but I find, on that I haven’t changed. Is that normal?”

“For some,” Reita said as a horned man left the changing area. “Anyway, go try on those clothes. There’s no need to rush but it’s a long drive to the lab and Ruki wants you there this afternoon.”

“But I don’t know how to drive.” Kai reminded Reita.

“Relax, one of the guys will take you I’m sure. May cost you that tight ass of yours tonight though.” The tengu warned.

“Well then, I’ll choose wisely.” Kai answered. Uruha had been demanding that he brought him a drink, as he called it, again today and he supposed it was one way to get to know the men of the house. Was it selling his body, if just for a ride to the lab? He didn’t think so and did it matter if he was the one choosing who he gave himself too?

The outfit he wore into the lab was nothing more than a waistcoat that exposed his midriff above the black trousers that he wore. He looked smart, sexy and was comfortable and many goblins were staring with lust as he approached the building’s main door. It seemed he and Uruha had taken a rather long way to the city for the lab really wasn’t as far away as he had thought. In the car that had been travelling over sixty miles an hour, it really had taken just under two to get here. Over a hundred miles then, thinking about it that way, it was kind of far.

“I’m here to see Ruki?” Kai explained to the man behind the front desk. He looked human, not a goblin, but he knew better than to assume that was what he was.

“Ruki?” The goblin repeated the unfamiliar name.

“Professor Matsumoto,” Shuichi filled the man in with a smile. “Ruki is his nickname, the other scientists would know him by it but not the general staff here.” He explained to Kai as the man behind the desk called the lab to confirm the scientist’s guest was expected.

“Of course, I never thought to check what his name was.” Kai admitted. The cait sith’s tail moved over his ass, caressing him almost as if it was an accident.

“The professor is happy for you to come to the lab,” the man said, ignoring the fondling that was going on before him. “If you both sign into the visitor’s book, a member of the security team will be with you shortly to show you the way.”

“Just Kai,” Shuichi corrected. “I’m going to the café next door to wait. If that’s all right, Kai?”

“That’s fine, I don’t want to inconvenience you anymore.” Kai reassured him.

“If I’m not in the café, there’s a few other places around there I may be, you’ll find me for sure. You really should learn how to use that phone Reita gave you.”

“But I can’t even read the menu.” Kai protested. Shuichi gave him a disbelieving look and then a wave as he left. It was only left alone that Kai began to feel a little nervous. The last time he had been here, he had been a prisoner. Was he really returning by his own free will? Keeping his concerns at bay, he signed into the book and looked up to find a large goblin waiting for him. Once more, he was escorted by a goblin guard to the lab but at least this time he wasn’t restrained. That in itself was an approvement.

“Hey Kai, just finishing up in here.” Ruki said as he let Kai back into the lab. The chair was occupied, that was the first thing Kai noted, his concern growing. He’d been a toy to Ruki, no different than the unconscious young man being unstrapped by two familiar goblin guards.

“Why do you do this?” Kai asked. “Why do you take young men and…”

“Perfect them?” Ruki asked. “I give them the perfect body and libido to keep any goblin happy. They enjoy what I do to them and we goblins stopped attacking anyone who took our fancy.”

“Except you still do, just differently.” Kai protested. He was upsetting Ruki, he could see that, but he couldn’t remain quiet.

“Well, are you unhappy?” Ruki asked. “Reita bought you a lot of expensive clothes, with my money I might add. I gave you a loving home, I’m working on making Uruha yours. I have the injections you wanted. I’ve given you everything Kai. What more are you after?”

“I know and I am grateful, really I am…” Kai began, but the goblin wasn’t finished.

“And perhaps I have little say in any of this. Did you think about that?” Ruki demanded. “No, you’re too busy thinking of me as a villain. I’m just a scientist who performed a few experiments and now I’m wrapped up in all of this. This was meant to be to enhance goblins, you know.”

“Ruki, I’m sorry.” Kai apologised. He was beginning to understand why Ruki hated when people got upset or angry, it wasn’t nice to be on the receiving end of it.

“We make the most of what we are given,” Ruki said. “And with that said, undress please.”

“What? Why?” Kai stammered.

“Well you ran away before I could give you a follow up check, it’s for your own good,” Ruki said. “You don’t have to sit in the chair, though the way you keep trying to upset me…”

“I said I was sorry.” Kai complained, removing his clothes and placing them to one side. They had felt good quality but he hadn’t realised how expensive they were until Ruki had commented on it.

“Any issues with this body of yours, other than a detaching head?” Ruki asked, running his hands over Kai’s chest before he dropped to his knees to inspect his handiwork.

“Well the detaching head thing isn’t a small thing,” Kai reminded him. “But no. I haven’t had anything else too concerning. I have more issues with the phone.”

“Let me guess, you can’t read the menus?” Ruki asked, his hands on Kai’s body making the dullahan become hard faster than he thought possible. There was just something about Ruki that had always endeared him to him. Even as Ruki’s captive there was a part of him that appreciated this man. “Don’t worry, we can add photos on the contacts so then you’ll just have to learn what the symbols mean and you can make phone calls.”

“That would be great,” Kai admitted. Gasping in surprise as the other moved to his knees and Ruki’s mouth moved down his length. This surely couldn’t be part of the medical examination but he wasn’t about to stop it either. Maybe Ruki did need to see him cum to fully check out his health? Or maybe this had been nothing but a trick to get him here. “You’re good with your mouth.”

“Better than Uruha? Or Reita?” Ruki teased. Reita must have told him then, strangely he found he didn’t mind.

“Better.” Kai admitted and he meant it. Both had been wonderful but there just wasn’t this connection he felt to Ruki. His opinion pleased the goblin, who moved his lips further down taking in more flesh than Kai would have thought possible. He couldn’t stop moaning now, his pleasure filling the lab as the goblin before him worked. Thinking about it, he wasn’t actually upset he had been captured and experimented on. This new life was different but it had benefits. To sleep with who he pleased, to live with those who seemed to genuinely care for each other, the technology that the goblins had, it was all worth it.

“Lie on the bed please, everything seems to be working fine,” Ruki encouraged. Sure enough, there was a medical examination bed in the room and Kai went to lie on it, wishing that Ruki had let him finish. Things had felt so good but he wasn’t about to beg. “There’s rewards for being good.”

“Such as?” Kai asked needlessly, for Ruki was undressing him and less than a minute later the goblin was lowering his own wet ass down Kai’s arousal with a look of pure bliss. “Oh, your wonderful. It’s like your ass is caressing me. Oh god.”

“I am your god, I created you,” Ruki teased, bending down to kiss Kai tenderly. “I made this cock inside me. I’m the reason it’s so hard, so thick, so long. I’m the reason you’re cum tastes so good. I am your libido, your stamina, everything. I am your god of lust.”

“Yes!” Kai gasped, clinging to Ruki’s hips as he thrusted up into Ruki. The goblin was everything he claimed and more. He needed this scientist, needed this wonderful warmth that he was buried in. More than anything, he needed to cum, which he did with a cry of Ruki’s name. Even then, he stayed hard inside the other, his own cum lubricating things further even though there was no need. The men in this world were able to create their own lube. His own ass must be wet, Kai thought, for the first time missing Uruha. The kitsune knew how to clean him, deep inside.

Wanting to pleasure Ruki, he removed his head and placed it on his own chest so that he could suck the other, even as Ruki continued to ride his body. This third person perspective was even better, he could see the way his own cock pushed into Ruki from every angle. It was wonderful and he was in heaven. He came again and this time Ruki joined him. The scientist collapsing beside his experiment, recovering his breath as they lay in silence.

“We should test your ass, make sure it get’s nice and wet.” Ruki commented, lazily reaching over to tease a finger into the other.

“Ruki…” Kai gasped, knowing that his body was doing exactly what the goblin wanted. “Oh god, so good and… oh! Right there!”

“Perfect,” Ruki declared, removing his fingers and lying still. Rather disappointed Kai moved closed to the goblin, desperate for any skin that he could find. “Should I get Shou to fill this hole? I’m tired.”

“I bet you molested the guy who was in here before as well.” Kai teased him. “No, don’t get Shou, Shuichi has already claimed this hole anyway. Was Shou the scientist I met before?”

“No, that was Takeru,” Ruki answered. “I want you to check out him and Shou first, but don’t get caught.”

“I though Shou was your friend?” Kai questioned. “That was what I was told.”

“Oh he totally is, that’s why I want you to check on him first, same with Takeru,” Ruki explained. “I’m sure you’ll find nothing of interest.”

“But what am I looking for?” Kai asked.

“You’ll know when you see it,” Ruki explained. “Anyway, before all that, I think perhaps you should begin your official job and find me a pretty man for my chair.”

“I hardly know how to change dimensions. The one time I did it, it was an accident,” Kai admitted. “But I can try.”

“You need to learn, quickly,” Ruki warned. With a yawn he got off the bed and went to pick up a black case which he opened to show four needles filled with a transparent liquid. “This is what I injected you with, to make you solid but you really shouldn’t overuse it. Once a day, even that is pushing things I would think. You can have this for now but until you have found me a man, there will be no more.”

“if I find a man, how do you goblins locate him?” Kai wondered. Once again, he had been mistaking Ruki for a friend. It was clear that whilst he could be distracted, Ruki’s intentions were entirely on his work.

“Here, a tracker, just put it on a tree near where the man often goes alone, preferably as isolated as possible and report back his description and when he’s most likely to pass there. Mistakes happen of course, but if we get the wrong handsome man that’s just an extra,” Ruki answered. “You look like you have yet more questions?”

“When I was in the forest, I had been tracked but how did the goblins get to my world?” Kai wondered.

“They didn’t, a fairy or phantom type would have opened a portal which you passed through without realising,” Ruki answered. “Then the hunters would have collected you.”

“My horse, is in this world?” Kai asked.

“Perhaps your horse has been claimed, more likely it was sent back to your world and maybe made it’s way home.” Ruki answered. The answer upset Kai, his concern for his equine friend ever growing but Ruki didn’t seem to care at all. Frustrated his thoughts went straight to the horse and the next thing he knew, he was lying naked in a very familiar forest.

“Oh,” Kai said, less surprised that he had been the time before. He summoned his phantom horse, which to his surprise actually came straight to his side. “Well Phantom Horse, we’re looking for a real one.”

The phantom whined as he got on it’s back, for once Kai was glad there was no saddle with straps to dig into his naked thighs. Like a spectre, they vanished into the trees and he rode swiftly towards his home town. If he could get a glance of his horse to know he was all right, at least then he could find some peace with his new life. 


	6. How Goblin's Live

Keeping out of sight, Kai approached the bakery where he had worked and slipped around the back to the small stable area. It was a relief to see that both his and his father’s horse were safely inside. Neither animal liked his presence, in fact he had spooked them. Backing up quickly he stopped just out of sight as his father came out to see what had upset the horses.

“Must have been a fox,” The man muttered, as he reassured both horses. “Damn creatures are such a nuisance.”

‘Don’t I know it.’ Kai thought as he slipped out of town. He couldn’t stay here. It hurt just to see his father, who he realised he was missing greatly. This town was full of memories of his human life. He wondered how the people reacted to his disappearance. Probably distraught. His father had clearly not been sleeping well, though it didn’t seem he had gone to the bottle like the blacksmith had done when he had lost his own son.

“Well Phantom, I’m not known well in the village on the other side of the lake. Let’s go there.” Kai suggested as he remounted his new horse and they galloped over the flat land that surrounded a large lake. It was as he was riding away that he wondered if he should have picked a friend. He knew there habits well but it made him feel uneasy. To pick a man to go through what he had done, it had to be a stranger. Someone who he didn’t know what they would leave behind.

The light was growing dim as he reached the village and the villagers were packing up for the night. This was a fishing village and most were strangers, thought he recognised the merchant as he and a young man pulled their cart into a sheltered area. The merchant would be travelling alone to his town tomorrow but he didn’t have the right look for the goblins.

Slowly he creeped through the town, watching the people until he finally laid eyes on a man around his own age with a beautiful face and long dark hair. That was his target but to learn his schedule, how would he do that? Pondering on this, the world around him began to shift and he was back in Ruki’s lab, though the scientist had gone.

“Excuse me, have you seen Ruki?” Kai asked, as he found a scientist in the hallway outside. He’d taken his time in getting dressed but there was still no sign of the scientist.

“Ruki? He’s finished work for the night.” The scientist unhelpfully answered. He seemed in a hurry and if the work day was already over, perhaps that was the reason why.

“Well do you know where he might be?” Kai tried. He still couldn’t use his phone, something that was becoming more frustrating by the moment.

“No idea.” The scientist answered. With that the goblin was gone and Kai was left standing alone. With a sigh he went to look for Shuichi outside, only to find no sign of the man. Now what? The research building seemed fully locked up and there was nobody in sight. He could call his horse he supposed but he didn’t much like the idea of riding alone through the night.

Slipping back into the building he began to snoop around a little, finding nothing of any interest but finally finding another block where lights could be seen through the windows. He headed in this direction, finding other people at long last. Who would have thought that he would be happy to see a goblin?

“Excuse me?” Kai called out to a young man nearby. “Is there where the scientists live?”

“Yes,” The goblin said, looking surprised. “Who are you looking for?”

“Professor Matsumoto.” Kai answered.

“Oh! The lead scientist?” The goblin realised. “He has a place in the city but he does stay here during the week, he may be home. He’ll be on the top floor, the doors are labelled.”

“Thanks but…” Kai began but the goblin had already hurried away. Well he had a floor, just a shame he couldn’t read. He began to suspect he’d have found Ruki’s room already if he had been able to read the signs around the place.

Climbing to the top floor he found himself in a corridor with many doors off to both sides. He’d never seen homes like this before but supposed that bedrooms lay behind each door. Perhaps he could just knock on each one until somebody was able to help?

“You were Ruki’s experiment, the one who escaped. I remember you!” A goblin said in delight. “What are you doing here?” Turning to see who was talking, Kai recognised the scientist who he had ended up in a threesome with that first day in the lab.

“It’s Ruki I’m looking for.” Kai explained, relieved when the goblin pointed out a door to him. He thanked the man and hurried to knock on it. If Ruki wasn’t here, he didn’t know what he would do, but thankfully the door was answered by the surprised scientist.

“You returned to us?” Ruki teased, his hair wet from the shower and his upper half entirely naked. A stunning sight but for once, Kai wasn’t actually in the mood for sex. “Find anyone in the human world?”

“I did but I don’t know his name or habits,” Kai answered. “He’s about my age and so very handsome. I know he will be acceptable. Only, I feel guilty for wanting to bring him here for you to experiment on.”

“Why? Are you not happy with this body I gave you?” Ruki asked. “That thick cock that is envious even to my other creations? Why Kai, you may just be my best work yet.”

“I miss people from my old life,” Kai confessed. “This man seemed happy in his world, who I am to take that from him?”

“You must,” Ruki answered simply. “Anyway, I suppose you need a place to stay? Shuichi gave up waiting on you and went home and I’m not about to give you a lift.”

“I guess so.” Kai said, wondering what this would cost him. These goblins didn’t have human emotions, he was beginning to fully comprehend this now. There was no point arguing with Ruki about the ethics of his experiment. The goblin believed he was in the right and that was no arguing on the matter. The goblins had been doing this long enough for everything to be considered normal and he was just one man. How could he break the system?

“Come in.” Ruki said, moving out of the way so that Kai could step into a living room that was as luxurious as the one in Ruki’s city home. It was clear that Ruki’s experiments had made him very rich, yet another reason why the goblin wasn’t going to stop just because he asked.

He could see a small kitchen area through an open doorway and assumed the closed doors must be the bedroom and bathroom. Just one bedroom then, he understood the cost now and decided he didn’t actually mind paying it.

“Usually I watch some TV or play a game before bed,” Ruki explained. “Do either sound interesting to you?”

“What kind of game?” Kai asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. To his surprised, Ruki was switching on the TV and placing an object with many buttons in his hand. He realised that the TV was showing the game and what he had been given was a controller to play it. His curiosity doubled and he went to sit down with Ruki, truly entranced with this form of entertainment.

“You press that button to fire the crossbow, and this one to use the sword,” Ruki explained, carefully directing Kai on where to go. Suddenly a demon jumped out from behind a wall and Kai found himself pressing the buttons frantically to defeat it. He was beginning to understand the game now and what it entailed.

“Are all these games like this?” Kai found himself asking, creeping further through the level.

“This is a horror survival game, there’s others. Some are multiplayer, others like this one to play alone.” Ruki explained.

“Well then, perhaps we should play something together?” Kai asked and handed the controller back to Ruki so he could change the game. Soon a game involving racing cars was on screen and he found himself fully defeated by Ruki time after time again. It was only when Ruki stopped to answer the door that Kai was able to take the opportunity to win but he was enjoying this game all the same. He turned from the winning screen to find Ruki was holding a large flat box and whoever had been at the door was now gone.

“Is that food?” Kai asked, not at all tempted but curious to what would be in a cardboard box.

“Pizza, I didn’t feel like cooking,” Ruki explained. “But you don’t eat?”

“No, but you enjoy your dinner while I practise.” Kai reassured him. The pizza appeared to be flat bread with a tomato sauce, cheese and some kind of meat as a topping. It looked delicious to his human memories but now he wasn’t even tempted to have a taste. Not eating was a sacrifice in itself, as once again he had found himself left out from what should have been a normal bonding activity. What if he brought the man here and he ended up a phantom type? It was so cruel and yet to not do that would hurt both himself and Uruha in the long run. It wasn’t like the man couldn’t be happy here.

“You’re going to be bad as Reita, I showed him some games and now I swear he’s addicted.” Ruki remarked as Kai silently played a few rounds on his own. As strange as this evening was to Kai, he was beginning to realise that to many this was normal. No supernatural talk, no plotting or trying to figure out how to survive. He could have a life like this. Did he care enough about a stranger to struggle in this world alone?

“I’m not addicted, I just want to beat you. Just once!” Kai retorted, though how a few minutes of practice was going to help him do that he didn’t know.

“You can try.” Ruki replied, with confidence that suggested he’d had years of practice. It was soon proved that the confidence wasn’t out of place, as Ruki defeated him again and again. Well that was what his life had become, Kai thought begrudgingly. He couldn’t best Ruki at anything and there was a part of him that no longer wanted to try.

It was growing late when they finally retreated to the bedroom. Kai suspected that he knew what Ruki wanted from him here but he was wrong. Sleepily the goblin got into bed and when Kai joined him, he seemed only to want to hold him close.

“Something bothering you?” Ruki asked. “You seem concerned again?”

“Just hoping Uruha knows I haven’t abandoned him tonight.” Kai confessed.

“It’s fine, Shuichi will have told him you were here, don’t worry about your little fox friend.” Ruki answered.

“But I do,” Kai admitted. “He named me his master, told me I need to care for him and I want to keep him safe. Please, I know you said it was hard, but tomorrow can you try and ensure that Uruha can remain with me?”

“These things take time but I’ll try and hurry things along.” Ruki promised.

“Good, because I can’t be happy here until Uruha is safe.” Kai replied stubbornly. He knew his words were rather meaningless but he needed Ruki to know he was serious on the matter.

“is that so?” Ruki asked, “Well then, I really will need to focus on this, won’t I?”

“Yes,” Kai said, rolling over to face Ruki, who did appear to be entirely serious. “I like you better like this. When you’re being friendly and agreeable.”

“And I like you better when you’re not trying to run away from me.” Ruki answered, giving Kai a quick kiss. “Anyway, I do have work tomorrow so I should get some sleep.”

“Of course.” Kai said but he gave the goblin one last kiss after the lights were out. Was it possible that he and Ruki were becoming friends? It seemed crazy but there was no other explanation for the events of this evening.

He woke to the sounds of Ruki getting up for work and lazily sat up in the bed before realising his head had fallen off in the night. He hated this but before he could collect it, Ruki had picked up his head and gently placed it back on his neck.

“You should take better care of your possessions.” Ruki said, giving Kai a light kiss before he went to get dressed. It occurred to Kai that Ruki most likely didn’t have time for him and that made him feel a little disappointed. His body yearned for the other’s affection but it seemed he wasn’t going to get it.

“I’m going to go back to the other world,” Kai commented as he watched Ruki get dressed. “Find out more about the man but I don’t suppose you could find somebody to take me back to the city later?”

“Well it’s the weekend, so if you wait to the end of the working day, I will take you there myself.” Ruki answered. It seemed reasonable so Kai agreed to the other’s terms and they arranged to meet at the front of the building at the end of the day. Ruki showed him the basics of the phone and set an alarm half an hour before their agreed meeting time.

“Have a good day.” Kai said as Ruki left for work. He was locked in but really that meant nothing to him now. He took his time washing and getting dressed, giving the games console a regretful glance before leaving this world and becoming a phantom near the village where he had last been in the human world.

Quietly he slipped out of sight, watching from within a wall as the people went about their day. It occurred to him the goblins were on a different working schedule to the humans here, perhaps the days of the week had been named differently or the goblins weekend was just different, for the humans were clearly preparing for their mid-week trading. The man he was looking for eluded him at first, for he wasn’t heading towards the fishing boats or any of the businesses in the town. Curious he began to search, soon finding the man sweeping outside the temple. He hadn’t looked the religious sort but it was clear this was his job.

Now that was useful, he was alone out here and Kai was sure that was probably his routine to sweep the paths every morning. Temple life could be very predictable and the men here would have their usual tasks. Well that was part of his investigation sorted, he knew when the goblins could spirit this man into their world, now just to learn a little more.

He placed the marker at the bottom of a stone wall and slowly followed the man about his routine that consisted mainly of the outdoor maintenance of the building. So boring to watch but admiring this man kept him entertained.

“Aoi!” Another man called out to the man Kai was watching, giving him the name he had hoped for. Perfect, he should leave now but he remained in place as the two men gave each other a passionate kiss. Now that was shocking, though he had heard stories of men finding pleasure in one another in the absence of women. Only this town was full of women and the man who had joined Aoi didn’t look like he worked at the temple.

“Not here,” Aoi warned, glancing nervously towards the temple. “Come on, to our place?”

“Why not?” The other man said with a smile. He wasn’t attractive enough for Aoi, Kai thought bitterly. No, that wasn’t the issue. It was that this man wouldn’t be attractive enough for the goblins. To give them Aoi’s name would break the couple apart. Once more he had to keep his emotions under control, guilt would not help him here.

He followed the men into the woods, keeping to the shadows and within trees when possible but these men were too distracted by one another to pay him any attention. That was just how he liked it.

Once they had gotten deeper into the woods, the two men stopped and began to kiss one another desperately again. The way they kissed, that was arousing and Kai reached for his hardening length to stroke it through the confines of the cloth. He hadn’t thought of himself as a voyeur but this was the second time that he was doing this while watching other men. It was almost becoming a habit.

“Please Aoi, free me?” The man begged, his words meaning nothing to Kai. There was no ropes or bonds here, what did this man want to be freed from? Curious he waited for an answer but didn’t get one straight away.

“You were flirting with Taka, I heard,” Aoi commented. “It brings me relief to know you can’t have him as you desire.”

“It’s just cruel.” The man beside Aoi complained but for his complaints he had his wrists secured together behind his back before he was pushed down over a fallen tree trunk. When Aoi pulled down the other’s trousers Kai saw that there was some kind of metal contraption around the other’s manhood. That was what he wanted to be released from, the cage seemed tight but that was most likely because this man was becoming aroused.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the forest, as Aoi’s hand landed firmly against the exposed ass over and over again. Surprised Kai began to stroke himself harder, entirely turned on by Aoi’s actions. He’d love for this man to dominate him, or perhaps he could bring Aoi down and make him be the one to submit? Selfishly he couldn’t wait for Aoi to be taken by the goblins, if he came to Ruki’s house he would be so much fun. Not if, when, for he would bargain with the goblin to get to keep this one.

“Aoi stop!” The man begged. “Someone is here, I can feel them watching.”

“Nobody is here,” Aoi answered, slapping his victim even harder for his words. “Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you.”

“No really, somebody is watching!” The man protested. Then, in what seemed like insanity he added. “Rubber duck.”

“Really?” Aoi asked, pausing his slapping as the other man nodded and was helped to his feet.

“I feel something watching, not human or animal, something else.” He explained.

“Shouji, that’s just your delusions again. Nobody is here. Certainly not some kind of supernatural creature.” Aoi commented but his friend was looking around, his gaze lingering on the tree where Kai was hidden before he sighed.

“Just a delusion, you’re right.” He agreed, before bending back over so the games could start again. Kai hadn’t realised how frozen he had become in that moment, wondering how this man knew he was here. It was clear that he sensed creatures like himself a lot and that the village didn’t believe him but Kai knew this man wasn’t crazy. He had some kind of supernatural gift or maybe wasn’t as human as he appeared?

Pushing away his concern of being caught, for surely they would have found him already if that was going to happen, he began to stroke himself again. He was entranced with these men’s games but it was Aoi that had caught his attention. Shouji might not have been there at all. Just a hole for Aoi to slide that gorgeous length in. Small but well defined, Kai found himself thinking before realising Aoi was larger than he had once been. He’d been spoilt in the goblin world but it was all fine, he was going to bring Aoi to join them. If he acted this way as a human, then surely the change wouldn’t be such a shock.

“He sounds kinky,” Ruki said with a huge grin. “You’ve done better than I had hoped. Assuming he’s as attractive as you say.”

“You won’t be disappointed,” Kai promised. “Really he knows exactly how to please a man and the punishment is part of that? Goblins like that?”

“They do,” Ruki confirmed. “Has nobody ever done anything like this with you?”

“The closest is when you had me in your lab,” Kai admitted. “I’m not sure how I would feel about somebody hurting me for pleasure.”

“It’s fun,” Ruki reassured him. “Here, let me show you.”

“You’re driving,” Kai protested but Ruki had already parked the car in a small carpark and was heading towards the building there. They were in a small town but nobody was around. It was some kind of inn, Kai concluded as Ruki began to purchase a room, though it looked more for sex than resting.

“What is this place?” Kai asked, as they entered a bedroom with a rather luxurious bed and all sorts of restraints and toys.

“Love hotel, I know, it was so convenient we were close by but honestly there’s at least a few in every town on the route to the city. We goblins like our pleasure,” Ruki explained. “Now let’s see what I can use on you.”

“I don’t think I’d like this,” Kai admitted, stopping Ruki in his tracks. “Pain and pleasure can’t be combined, surely?”

“Lie down, let me try.” Ruki encouraged. Nervously Kai did just that, allowing his t-shirt to be removed and smiling as Ruki began to lick at one of his nipples. It felt so good but when those teeth bit down he gasped at the sudden pain. It wasn’t as bad as he expected, so he allowed Ruki to continue and the pain did blend in with pleasure but that wasn’t enough to change his mind.

“Ruki, I don’t want the pain.” He finally spoke up, worried things would get worse.

“Oh?” Ruki said, “Fair enough, just pleasure then.”

“Yes please.” Kai said, smiling as Ruki tongue moved to the other nipple. This time there was no biting, just gently licks and the feeling of a man’s hand tracing his length through his clothes. His body pushed up against that hand, liking the goblin’s groping very much.

“You’re very innocent,” Ruki commented. “It’s kind of rare here but I like it.”

“Innocent? I ended up in an orgy and…” Kai began, blushing bright red as he realised what he was going to say.

“What is it?” Ruki asked. “I need to know now.”

“It’s Uruha, he likes to lick cum that other’s have left in me and it feels so good that I really don’t mind at all.” Kai admitted.

“So Uruha is kinky and you play along,” Ruki teased. “Well then, we will need to prepare something for him, won’t we? He’ll have missed you while you were gone.”

“He’ll probably be mad if we don’t.” Kai rationalised. Pulling away from Ruki he stripped away his clothes and waited on all fours on the bed. He gasped as Ruki’s hand spanked him, giving the other a warning look to remind him that he didn’t want this at all. He’d enjoyed watching Aoi do this to Shouji but that was his limits.

“Just testing.” Ruki reassured him as he undressed. Moments later his large cock was pushing into Kai and the phantom gasped in pure pleasure. It was so nice that his body was always ready for this, he had witnessed the efforts Aoi had to go to when he was with Shouji and whilst it seemed fun, sometimes you just needed a cock straight away. 

“Fill me with your cum,” Kai begged. “I need you so bad.”

“I haven’t cum all day, I held back for Reita but I guess you get the pleasure now,” Ruki admitted. “Consider yourself irresistible.”

“You flatter me,” Kai got out between moans. “Oh god, Aoi was beautiful but his cock is pathetic compared to yours.”  
“I will fix him, like I fixed you,” Ruki promised. “What will you do, when I fill you?”

“I’ll keep it for Uruha, he’ll lick out every drop and I will love it.” Kai confessed, moaning louder as Ruki picked up speed.

“Those tails, will they be in your mouth, stroking your length, making you his helpless little slave?”

“Perhaps,” Kai gasped. “If you want to imagine that, then yes.”

“So erotic, I see why you like him,” Ruki admitted. “I found out who owns him. A goblin named Kureshima. He’s stubborn and doesn’t like me. He doesn’t know where Uruha is but he’s searching. I need your help. Will you find out something I can use against him? If I could blackmail him then he’ll hand Uruha over, I’m sure.”

“Not our deal,” Kai got out between moans. “For Uruha, yes.”

“Good.” Ruki said, bringing up the speed until Kai had forgotten all rationality. This was the pleasure his body needed, the connection that he now constantly craved.

“Cum inside me!” Kai begged and Ruki did just that, his ejaculation enough to make Kai cum too. With a moan he fell to the bed, thoroughly satisfied for now. Lazily he watched as Ruki put a few coins into a machine to purchase a butt plug. That was right, this warmth inside him was for Uruha. He hoped the kitsune wasn’t mad at him for leaving for so long.


	7. Kai's Chosen

“Master!” Uruha called out in delight as Kai returned to his new home. The kitsune wrapped Kai in a hug, his tongue running up Kai’s cheek making his head wobble. He had the injections but he hadn’t used them yet. Ruki’s concerns that he should be cautious when using them had made him hesitant to use them without a reason to do so.

“He’s been waiting for you by the door for hours.” A man, who’s name Kai had forgotten, informed him. From Uruha’s happy greeting, that sounded about right and the kitsune didn’t argue against it.

“Missed me then?” Kai teased, as Uruha’s hand began running over his ass. Uruha’s fingers brushed against the toy and his smile broadened.

“Yes master,” Uruha said, “But you’ve been keeping your promises so I won’t get mad.”

“You’re home late?” Reita commented, as he entered the front hallway. “Did you get hold up at the lab or perhaps on the way here?”

“I am a professional,” Ruki said, which didn’t really answer the question. “Anyway, is everything going smoothly here?”

“We had some goblins searching for a kitsune, I lied and said we hadn’t seen one and ordered Uruha to stay out of sight,” Reita reported. “A few goblins are getting rough in the brothel district and the web cam broke but we sourced a replacement quickly. It’s been a little hectic the last two days. One issue after another.”

“You must have been in your element,” Ruki said with a proud smile. “Reita loves organising this house and my affairs, don’t take his words as a complaint.”

“You said goblins are looking for Uruha?” Kai asked, trying to keep his mind on the conversation. Uruha’s wandering hands, mouth and tails were making that difficult.

“I’ll bite them all,” Uruha said, flashing a wicked smile. He probably would and that would most likely end up worse off for him than if he had just left things alone. “Blood tastes as good as cum you know.”

“Uruha,” Kai said with a sigh. “Don’t make yourself into a nuisance here. Just stay out of sight, is that so hard?”

“I’m good at that.” Uruha promised. It was then that Kai noticed that Ruki and Reita were leaving them alone to talk about matters between themselves. Or have sex, it was hard to tell what their priorities were.

“We know the name of the goblin who owns you…” Kai began.

“Master, you own me!” Uruha protested. He seemed so hurt by the words that Kai decided not to argue the matter.

“Used to own you then,” Kai corrected. “I’m going to go to the labs on Monday and see what information I can gather about him. He believes he owns you still.”

“But one man didn’t own me, there were many who hurt me.” Uruha said. He didn’t seem to get it at all but Kai was too distracted by the way the plug was being teased inside him to think straight. He’d only been with Ruki a little while ago but he was already becoming desperate once more.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Kai suggested and Uruha happily agreed. At least on this matter they were on the same page.

“Uruha?” Kai asked, as the other was pushing him onto the bed so that he could drink the liquid that the kitsune craved. “Do you like pain when it comes to sex?”

“No!” Uruha answered, with such distaste that there was no debating his answer. “Goblins like pain, not rational creatures like us.”

“Perhaps but the human I found for Ruki, he liked to give it to his boyfriend who seemed to be in heaven.” Kai explained.

“Well it’s not the kitsune way of things.” Uruha retorted as he pulled down Kai’s trousers and removed the toy.

“I know the kitsune way.” Kai answered, moaning in delight as the playful tongue entered him. Let Ruki think of him as innocent. He knew how much he enjoyed this and he was sure having another man’s tongue in your ass was kinky. With a moan he clung to the sheets, enjoying this act more with each time they did it. It no longer felt weird, just a natural part of his relationship with the kitsune and everything that followed, was just as nice.

Kai didn’t bother showing up for breakfast, he was tired from his time catching up with Uruha the night before and had taken the chance to sleep in. When he did get up, he found Reita who confirmed that Ruki had arranged payment for his work finding Aoi. The money seemed like a lot but it didn’t come without the whisper of guilt. Aoi had a lover, like he had a fiancé, it was his fault that they were going to be separated.

Following Reita’s directions, he found a shop that sold the games that Ruki played and bought the console and racing game he had played before, along with a couple of others that had interesting covers and two that came with the console itself. It didn’t make that much of a dent on the money he had been given and that was when he knew he had been paid better than he had expected to be. Wasn’t this more than he had bargained with from Ruki? Maybe it was meant to last him awhile? Throwing caution to the wind, he found the clothes shop he had visited with Reita and bought a few more items and then some sweets that he thought Uruha might like. Perhaps Uruha would want something else? Not sure what that would be, he walked through the city looking in shop windows as he tried to ponder what it was Uruha liked. Food, sex, not wearing clothes, though he seemed to be more inclined to wear them now he was staying in Ruki’s home. There had to be more to it than that. It was then that he saw the glass flowers and realised that this was it. Uruha had mentioned once that he loved the scent of flowers and the bright colours. Hoping Uruha would appreciate the replica, Kai went into the shop and bought a purple orchid that seemed to be the nicest flower there. Expensive, more than the games console but worth it if it made Uruha smile.

‘Hope this money isn’t meant to last the year.’ Kai thought as he paid. He took the shopping bag carefully, frightened that the glass would break if he wasn’t cautious.

“Do you have a sweetheart to give that to?” The man who had served him asked with a smile. He was a goblin but his time with Ruki had made Kai a little less hostile towards them. They weren’t all bad, he’d been wrong to judge so quickly.

“He considers himself my pet, I think,” Kai confessed. “But to me he’s just a really good friend and I suppose lover as well.”

“Ah, early days,” The goblin said. “Like when I met my husband. Well one of them, I have three.”

“Three?” Kai repeated, stunned by the concept. He had grown used to the idea of men dating men but to have three husbands? That seemed obsessive.

“Well we’re all polyamorous of course,” the goblin explained. “At first I had one husband and an agreement that any other supernatural creatures weren’t cheating but that wasn’t working out. Now I have three beautiful goblins to call my own. Is it bad I’m looking for a fourth?”

“All your husbands are goblins?” Kai repeated.

“Well of course, are you new around here?” The goblin asked. “It’s not legal for your kind to get married. Only goblins.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Kai remarked but the goblin merely shrugged.

“Enjoy your sweetheart.” The goblin said. “Nobody is stopping you living your life.”

“I’ll treat him well.” Kai promised, stepping out of the shop feeling a little disheartened. He’d know that the goblins ruled the city and wasn’t surprised they saw themselves as superior, but for a goblin not to be able to marry who they pleased? It was unfair. Especially as it seemed multiple marriages were just fine.

He was still brooding as he got back home, the contents of the bags he held no longer bringing him joy. This life he had been dragged into wasn’t an entirely good one and now he had dragged Aoi into it too. The goblins were planning to capture him the day after tomorrow, then he would be changed permanently. Would Aoi be happy he could be openly gay? To have whatever lover he wanted? Or would he miss his human life, like Kai did when he had too much time to think?

“No need to frown, I’ll help you set up that games console!” Ruki called from the other room. “That’s what you went to buy, right?”

“Well yes,” Kai admitted. “There were many so I just got the one you have. It seemed a safe bet.”

“Well with what I’m paying you for each man you find, you’ll have them all in no time.” Ruki promised. He took a bag from Kai and began to head up to the attic, teasing him the whole time for being so predictable. When they reached his room, he found Uruha had left the door unlocked and was nowhere in sight.

“Do you know where Uruha is?” Kai asked as Ruki began to open the box and set things up as promised.

“In the garden with Reita,” Ruki answered. “Reita is quite entranced by your little pet, I doubt Uruha will resist his charms.”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Kai agreed. “Ruki, what does marriage mean in this world?”

“Marriage?” Ruki repeated. “It’s a legal contract to share assets. A husband also has the ability to make decisions on behalf of a spouse who can’t.”

“And if you have multiple husbands?” Kai prompted.

“Equal shares,” Ruki answered. “Kai, I don’t know how to say this but you can’t get married. You don’t legal own anything but money and your belongings. Only goblins own property and businesses here. I know it’s not fair, before you get angry at me. Is this what was bothering you?”

“Would you marry Reita, if you could?” Kai asked, accepting Ruki’s words. It wasn’t the scientist’s fault the world was like this. It wasn’t Ruki’s fault that he was a second-class citizen.

“Yes, if I could,” Ruki answered. “I care about him more than anyone. He was so broken when he was brought to my lab. I didn’t know how he even survived. My people did that to him and I can’t forgive them. They went to prison for it but only a year. Their crime was damaging valuable goods, not assault. That was the day when I realised I didn’t care for the laws here the way I once did.”

“Can Aoi come here, when you’re done with him?” Kai asked. “I want him to be safe and happy and you sound like you would want that to. You’ve been good to me, though I wasn’t grateful for that at first.”

“I think that can be arranged but I can’t claim them all,” Ruki warned. “Here, it’s all plugged in now. We just need to make the profile for you.”

“Thank you.” Kai said, giving Ruki a kiss that was returned with enthusiasm. Footsteps outside made them break apart and moments later Uruha was entering the room wearing the happiest of smiles.

“I knew I smelt something good!” Uruha said as he headed straight for the shopping bags. Moments later he was holding the bag of sweets with a delighted smile. “You don’t eat?”

“They’re for you, and the black and gold bag to.” Kai said as Ruki moved behind him and slid his hands beneath his clothes to fondle his nipples. It seemed the kitsune’s presence wasn’t going to stop him from continuing what they had started.

“Really?” Uruha asked, picking up the bag with curiosity. Carefully he pulled out the box inside and opened it with care. He actually gasped in shock as he took in the orchid inside. “Seriously? This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thanks Kai!”

“So you do know my name?” Kai teased him, making the kitsune’s smile falter for a moment.

“I know your name, master.” Uruha said, as if hadn’t slipped up at all.

“He’s been playing you,” Ruki remarked. “It’s the kitsune way. By acting subservient he has you caring for his every need.”

“I know that,” Kai said, more for Uruha’s benefit than Ruki’s, “I know how clever he is but I believe he cares for me.”

“Of course I do, master.” Uruha replied with a grin. If he was surprised to have been caught out in his act, he didn’t show it. Quite the opposite, he seemed pleased that Kai had him all figured out.

“That flower, it’s from Dimitri’s,” Ruki commented. “That’s an impressive gift.”

“I will cherish it.” Uruha said, as he sat on the floor holding the flower with care. He held it to the light, watching the way the purple shades changed depending on how the light hit it, completely entranced by its beauty.

“I want a gift too,” Ruki said. “That cock of yours buried in my ass right now.”

“Well that seems reasonable,” Kai agreed. “But first, there’s some things you need to do for me.”

“Such as?” Ruki said, as Uruha placed the flower lovingly to one side and turned his attention on to the couple.

“Suck us both.” Uruha answered, flashing them both a flirtatious smile that made his request irresistible. Uruha was a very beautiful man, both sensual and cute depending on his mood and Kai couldn’t think of a single reason why he would want to deny Uruha his request.

“You heard him,” Kai said and after a tender kiss Ruki was helping him out of his clothes. Dropping to his knees, Ruki began to stoke Kai to arousal which honestly didn’t take long at all. He was always quick to arousal now, he considered it to be one of Ruki’s gifts. A naked Uruha moved beside him, wrapping his arm around Kai’s waist as Ruki’s free hand moved to fondle him as well. “You know how to please two men like this, I can tell.”

“I’m an oral pro.” Ruki bragged, running his tongue along the slit of Kai’s length so gently that the touch was nothing but a brushing of flesh. It sent a shiver through Kai’s body and he watched delighted as Ruki’s tongue teased at his length. He returned to stroking as he shared his mouth with Uruha, licking and teasing with nothing but arousal in his expression. Kai could watch him all day, but Uruha’s lips were claiming his and he couldn’t resist the kitsune’s affection. He kissed Uruha desperately, allowing the other’s tongue into his mouth as he felt Ruki’s mouth return to his length. This time Ruki’s lips were moving down his length as he swallowed the flesh but just as Kai was growing excited, the mouth moved away once more.

He broke his mouth away from Uruha to watch Ruki swallowing the second length, his hands still cupping both hard arousals. He was being decadent, savouring a feast, Kai thought as he watched as Ruki took turns sucking lengths.

“Move closer, so I can hold both of you together.” Ruki requested, doing just that after the other men did as asked. With a smile Ruki moved his mouth towards them both, his tongue now able to please both of them as if he was teasing just one large length. He was in the element, truly an oral specialist. He could cum like this but that wasn’t what Ruki had wanted. Reluctantly Kai pulled away from Ruki’s hand and knowing what he was planning, Ruki moved onto all fours as he sucked on Uruha alone.

“Here’s your gift.” Kai said, as his large cock slid deep into Ruki. The goblin moaned in delight around the cock in his mouth, excited to be used like this. Well it was fun, Kai remembered, had he not been in this position himself for his own first threesome? That day felt like a lifetime ago but really hadn’t been so long ago. Already he was used to living in this world, the thought should scare him but all he felt in the moment was pure pleasure.

The lab was eery in the early morning, before the staff had started work, but Kai knew this was the best time to find whatever he needed to rescue Uruha from Kureshima. He started in the goblin’s lab, finding it disorderly and bordering even on dirty. It hardly had the medical feeling of Ruki’s lab and he once again realised that he’d been lucky that it was Ruki who he had been assigned to.

He flipped through files before realising that as he couldn’t read them, looking through them was useless. As useless as listening in to goblin’s conversations when he didn’t understand their language, which he had tried to do before.

There was nothing useful he could do in here and disheartened he began to tour the facility, quickly finding himself in the hall of holding cells. There were seventeen captives in all, including Aoi who had been put fully secured to the wall. He had bruises and blood from a cut lip, he must have put up quite the fight. This time the guilt was almost crippling and he had to do something. Slipping through the wall he approached the man he had been responsible for bringing here and removed the gag from his mouth.

“You walked through the wall!” Aoi stammered, pulling back away from Kai’s touch. After so long feeling desirable, it was painful to see such fear in another man’s eyes. “A ghost?”

“Exactly,” Kai said. “Oh Aoi, were they rough with you?”

“You know my name?” The man said, rather fearfully. Talking had made his lip bleed again, so Kai pulled the sheet from the bed and ripped off enough to use as a rag to catch the blood.

“You mustn’t fight them, or at least not Ruki,” Kai said, realising that to apologise would make the other blame him for everything. “Ruki’s experiments are scary at first but afterwards you’ll be happy. I promise.”

“Happy?” Aoi scoffed. “You think I believe in such a concept? This world is a cruel one, happiness doesn’t truly exist. The best you can do is not be miserable.”

“Why do you say that?” Kai asked, genuinely curious to how Aoi had such a negative attitude towards life. Aoi hadn’t seemed miserable when he had observed him.

“No matter what, somebody will come and take your happiness away. Just look at these chains. You going to release me?”

“From the chains? I don’t have the key.” Kai answered. “Did you have somebody you love, back home?”

“No, just a plaything that slept around,” Aoi answered. “And no family, they sent me to the temple when they learnt who I truly was. Like I said, not being miserable was the best I could ask for.”

“Well then, let Ruki bring you into this world where you can be happy.” Kai responded. He wet the rag in the sink and brought the cold material to Aoi’s split lip, gently wiping away any blood that still flowed from the wound.

“What is this place?” Aoi demanded. “Where ghosts walk through the walls and care for your wounds? Are you a man who was killed here?”

“In a way, yes,” Kai answered. “Not long ago, I was just like you.”

“Right, I’m going to die,” Aoi answered. “Well thanks for the warning.”

“You probably won’t die,” Kai reassured him. “There, the bleeding seems to have stopped.”

“You would have made a good husband.” Aoi commented, his attention turning to the door when footsteps could be heard. Through the glass they watched as three goblins passed but they didn’t come in.

“I should probably go.” Kai commented, though he wasn’t sure he’d be in trouble if he was caught in here. It wasn’t like he was freeing Aoi, he was the reason this man was here. His emotions were becoming muddled, his guilt growing stronger even as he wondered if perhaps he was saving Aoi by bringing him here. The dark-haired man had had a tough life but at least here he would be accepted.

“What, you’re not even going to kiss my wound better?” Aoi joked.

“Almost forgot,” Kai said, as he gave Aoi the kiss he had asked for. “Later I’ll kiss all your wounds.”

“You, you’re like me?” Aoi realised but Kai left without answering him. Aoi would understand soon and he was hopeful that he would in fact want to accept Kai’s offer once he had been brought completely into this world.

“Yes,” Kai said simply, kissing Aoi once more. “You’re just my type. Am I yours?”

“I don’t think so,” Aoi answered. “My type seems to be little sluts who break my heart every time.”

“Oh?” Kai said. “Well I love to sleep around, so it sounds like I’m exactly your type. Though you won’t mind about that soon.”

“I won’t mind I can’t find a loyal man?” Aoi asked sceptically.

“Loyalty doesn’t apply having one man, not here.” Kai answered. They could hear footsteps again and this time he did leave, slipping through the back wall of Aoi’s cell into the world outside. Had they just been flirting with one another? Aoi was just a human but he could have been seduced by him without going through any changes. It was almost worth asking Ruki to wait, just to see where this relationship would go, but he thought better of it. He wouldn’t be loyal to Aoi, that wasn’t who he was anymore. Besides, Aoi’s length left much to be desired and he wanted to have this man in his perfected form. What would that form be, he wondered as he slipped back into the lab to continue his exploration. There were so many creatures that lived here and Aoi could become any of them, or something he was yet to see.


	8. The Changing Tides

“Ruki, what’s the youngest that you would accept for the experiments?” Kai asked. The scientist’s answer could change everything. He’d been exploring the building some more and what he found had him more than uneasy.

“There is no age,” Ruki replied. “We never ask.”

“But they’re meant to be men, right?” Kai asked. “You wouldn’t do this to someone who clearly wasn’t?”

“Of course not, that’s illegal,” Ruki replied. “You seem upset?”

“Because Kureshima and some others have six children that I’m sure they’re using for experiments,” Kai responded. “I didn’t see anything sexual, thankfully, but I spoke to a couple of them and what they told me…. If I could be sick, I think I would have been.”

“This is, well horrific even to me,” Ruki agreed, for the first time he looked disturbed by what he was hearing. “You are sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kai answered. “Is this what you needed?”

“He’ll go to jail, if we had evidence, do you?” Ruki questioned.

“The children themselves, I’m sure they will be enough and I know where they are,” Kai answered. “But if he’s in jail, how can he pass Uruha onto me?”

“His assets would be placed in holding for him until he was released, or sold perhaps,” Ruki explained. “I could blackmail him with this but I think that’s just giving him the opportunity to hide the evidence. We could find something else first?”

“And leave the children to suffer longer than they have to?” Kai asked. “No, let’s just get him in jail where he belongs. Perhaps the courts would overlook Uruha’s disappearance?”

“A kitsune, they’re rare and valuable, people will look for him,” Ruki corrected. “Kai, if you want Uruha to be yours then we need to get Kureshima to hand him over to you before he’s arrested, or… perhaps if we destroyed the documents that showed ownership over him it would be enough. He has a home in the city like I do, they’ll be in there but I don’t know how even you could sneak around unnoticed. They’re most likely in a safe…. No, this isn’t going to work at all.”

“Well then,” Kai said, as he pondered on the matter for a few minutes. “If we can’t get Uruha away from Kureshima, then we get him arrested and deal with whoever tries to claim ownership.”

“Are you sure?” Ruki asked. “This is risky.”

“I’m sure, those children come first. It’s not like I’m going to give Uruha up.” Kai said firmly. “I do wonder though, why are you are so keen to do this? You wanted him out of your way before I found this out.”

“I did,” Ruki said, “The director of the company is retiring, he has two grandchildren working here who are in competition to take over and guess what, you’ve just removed one of them from the running.”

“Leaving you to take over completely.” Kai concluded. Ruki had told him he was the director’s grandson before.

“Something like that,” Ruki said, giving Kai a kiss in his gratitude. “Just leave all this to me, I need something else from you.”

“Which is?” Kai asked warily.

“Aoi, he’s a wild one for sure, not even beast type, or monster,” Ruki remarked. “He said you told him to trust me but the moment he was in the lab, that trust broke. Don’t think I’m blaming you, it’s not your job to get the men to behave but I think with Aoi, you could help.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Kai promised. If nothing else, it was an excuse to meet Aoi again.

Like last time, Aoi was secured in his cell, this time to the bed rather than the wall. He gave Kai a sceptical look at first before seeming to relax. He was human still, though he had pointed ears nothing else seemed to have changed. Well except that he now had the body that Kai had envisioned for him. Ruki had done some good work here.

“If it isn’t my ghost friend,” Aoi said sarcastically. “You told me Ruki could be trusted!”

“Are you mad that he did this to you?” Kai asked, “I think you’ve been perfected.”

“He conducted experiments on me, against my will and when I protested, he gagged me!” Aoi angrily exclaimed. “You’re ok with this? You think what he does is ok?”

“He did it to me to, now I’m a ghost,” Kai answered. “I believe he does this because he thinks it’s a kindness. What did your human life offer you? Judgement and hate? In this world, liking men is what’s preferred.”

“You’re truly brain washed,” Aoi answered. “Your working for him, aren’t you? Your part of all this. I’m an idiot, I trusted in you! I thought you were different!”

“I am different!” Kai protested, “Look, when I escaped here, there was a kitsune being abused and I rescued him but things were difficult and I need to do this to protect him. Even now, I don’t think the kitsune is safe and it worries me. I want to put a stop to the evil in this facility but that’s impossible. So I’m focusing on stopping the worse parts. Changing men like this, it’s not so bad. Most men in the city appreciate it in the end.”

“In the city, what happens to those who never see things the goblin’s way?” Aoi asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kai said with a sigh. Wasn’t he supposed to be changing Aoi’s mind? It seemed the opposite was happening. “It’s messed up here, isn’t it?”

“You’re telling me,” Aoi said. “I guess you are the man I thought you were, you seem to care about others at least. What happens now? The men in the city?”

“They’re many things,” Kai answered. “But yes, a lot seem to be in the sex trade.”

“Of course,” Aoi said, giving Kai a weary smile. “But you know, whatever he did to me, it makes me think that it isn’t so awful.”

“Some of the men, they make videos with each other,” Kai suggested. “I think that’s the best option, if you wanted to avoid the goblins. You could live in Ruki’s house, work with the men there?”

“I could dominate them,” Aoi thought out loud. “I do enjoy having a man helplessly at my mercy. That would sell and… Still, I’m angry Kai. I’m not about to just agree to this. Does this whole thing not make you angry too?”

“Honestly, I miss my old life, the people in it but I know that this one is better, so I don’t think I’m angry,” Kai confessed. “Back home, the world we both came from, I always thought that my life wasn’t quite enough. Before this experiment, you told me happiness didn’t exist and whilst I disagree, I was happy then, there was still something missing.”

“If I wasn’t happy, try life here? Is that what you’re saying?” Aoi asked. “I should hate you most of all, for making me trust in him.”

“I was the one who scouted you,” Kai confessed. “So please, if you want to be mad at someone, let it be me. I put my happiness and Uruha’s safety above all else.”

“I see,” Aoi said, “So there was a creature in the forest. You saw?”

“I saw,” Kai admitted. “You can be mad at me for that to.”

“You want me to be angry?” Aoi realised. “Because it helps with the guilt you feel. Or to be happy, so you can let the guilt go. What if I choose to be just sad? That would be my revenge.”

“That would be the worst,” Kai agreed. “For both of us. Can’t you just give this a chance? I hated it too at first but then I realised how foolish I was being. There are rooms in a gorgeous mansion that have your name on them. A house full of beautiful men, you said the videos would be fine by you?”

“How do you rationalise this as if everything is fine?” Aoi demanded. “You make it all sound so lovely.”

“You won’t have to hide who you are, not anymore,” Kai promised as he began to release Aoi from the restraints. “Or what you are.”

“Elf, that’s what Ruki called me,” Aoi answered. “He said I was some kind of fairy and then injected me with something that’s supposed to keep me here.” 

“Fairies can open portals between the worlds, that means you could help bring men here?” Kai suggested.

“No, I won’t be involved in this,” Aoi said stubbornly. Carefully he sat up, stretching his limbs as Kai made towards the door. “You’re not letting me out of the cell?”

“I’m going to find someone with the key so we can do this officially. Now we have an agreement.” Kai replied. “You are going to try this, right?”

“I’ll come to the mansion,” Aoi said. “And I will punish you for what you have done to me. I’m good at punishing men you know.”

“I saw,” Kai said, “But I don’t think I’d allow you to hurt me like that.”

“No pain,” Aoi said with a seductive smile. “But there’s other ways to punish you, you’ll see.”

As Kai returned to Ruki, he found a commotion in the hall outside. Not as surprised as he should be, he watched as a goblin shouting in the goblin language was being dragged by two very official looking goblins. He took that this goblin was Kureshima and angered boiled in his veins. The horrors of what he had seen, what this goblin and his friends had done to Uruha, this goblin was the worst.

“Kai,” Ruki called softly, encouraging Kai into his lab. He hurried to Ruki’s side, waiting for the door to be firmly shut behind them so they could talk. “That was Keisuke, one of Kureshima’s friends. I called the security team and the police, as we agreed, but it seems that Kureshima’s crimes go far beyond what you found. They’ve arrested seventeen goblins already. They’ll be searching all the labs soon I’m sure. What can I say, we took down some very bad men and in the process, I will end up running this whole company.”

“And Uruha?” Kai prompted but Ruki couldn’t answer.

“Not sure, I guess I’m still working on that one,” Ruki admitted. “It is still possible his disappearance will be overlooked. It all depends.”

“If you share the same grandfather, aren’t you related? Don’t you have any sway in the family?” Kai asked.

“My side of the family don’t really get along with his, so don’t expect that to help,” Ruki responded. “When the dust settles, I’ll see if my Grandfather could put me in charge of Uruha. That might be best. Like I said, I’m working on it. Be patient.”

“You’re working on it,” Kai repeated. “Well I did what you asked, Aoi is willing to come back to your home. He’s willing to do sex tapes, but not anything to do with this lab.”

“You work magic, I’m sure!” Ruki exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kai in delight. “Seriously, how did you do this?”

“I was honest with him, I guess he saw that I wasn’t lying.” Kai answered.

“Really?” Ruki asked. “Well I will need to speak to him myself and carry out the health tests tomorrow but then we can see about sending him home.”

“I feel like I’m doing everything for you right now.” Kai teased.

“Well yes, Reita runs my home and you seem to run my affairs in the lab,” Ruki said thoughtfully. “Really I must say, you were a real treasure to bring here.”

“I don’t know, I think I’ve caused you enough trouble as well.” Kai admitted, the couple moving apart as goblin security guards entered the lab. As Ruki had predicted, they were searching everyone’s possessions here and whilst Ruki had expected it, he didn’t seem at all pleased to have people going through his files and things. Distracted as he was, Ruki seemed to all but forget about Kai’s presence and the mood that had been building between them. Two men in a row who would have had sex with him, if things had been slightly different, Kai thought regretfully. Well there was still plenty of time left in the day. Perhaps he would go back to Uruha and see if he was willing to have a little fun.

It took another two days before Aoi was brought to Ruki’s home, which would have surprised him, had Ruki warned that the elf wasn’t quite as willing as he had been lead to believe. Even now, as Aoi hesitantly came down for dinner, he looked like he was debating if he should just leave. He caught Kai watching and gave him the briefest of acknowledgements before sitting at his offered seat at the table.

“You chose well,” Matsu said quietly, “He is handsome.” Kai smiled and gave a nod in agreement before realising that Aoi had turned to look at them both.

“I’m the definition of handsome, look in the dictionary, there’s my photo.” Aoi informed them both with a cocky smile. He was joking but his words sparked a playful debate all the same. As the men before them began to joke around with one another, Kai found that he could relax. Aoi was settling in here already, even if the elf didn’t know it.

“Oops, forgot about elf hearing,” Matsu remarked, as he took Kai by the hand and they slipped through the wall into the garden. They walked a little way away from the house, just to prevent Aoi hearing what was said. “He’s going to cause a stir here, I would think. A man like that, he’s not good at following orders.”

“I think that’s a good thing,” Kai admitted. “It means that he’ll speak up when he’s not happy about something. That he will challenge anything he doesn’t like. It’ll cause issues but in the long run, that’s for the best.”

“You mean like how you stirred up the labs?” Matsu asked. “Ruki is delighted you know, you handed exactly what he wanted on a silver platter. He’ll probably keep you here no matter what you ask for at this point.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Kai corrected. “I did make him keep Aoi. What can elves do?”

“Magic,” Matsu answered. “Though what his magic will be, I don’t know. Something over the natural world anyway. Then there’s hearing, speed, strength, he’s like a human only better in every regard.”

“Well don’t tell him that, he seems to play on having an ego.” Kai warned.

“Do you know anything about him?” Matsu asked. “I mean, you were the one spying on him.”

“Not that much,” Kai confessed. “If I knew him too well, I wouldn’t have been able to bring him here.”

“You feel guilty?” Matsu asked.

“Yes, at least a little.” Kai said. His answer seemed to satisfy Matsu, who asked no further questions. Quietly they walked a little further around the garden, joined not long later by a familiar fox. Uruha was beginning to grow restless in hiding, Kai thought as the fox brushed it’s head up against his leg in greeting. He needed Uruha to be free, or at least his, as soon as possible. How was that supposed to happen? Ruki had learned who he belonged to, they had taken that goblin away but still Uruha was not free. Kai couldn’t enjoy this night time walk any longer, his thoughts were focused too much on the men that he was beginning to feel he had let down.

“It’s a shame you don’t eat,” Aoi commented, as Kai came to visit him in his room. The room was plain and lacked the space of the attic, but Aoi didn’t seem to mind. Kai supposed this was what all the men got here, he was special and worth more, that was why he had the attic. Though he did share his space, perhaps that made his room smaller in the end? “The food here is delicious. Who would have thought that an incubus would make such a good chef?”

“I wouldn’t know about any of that,” Kai said, taking a seat on the chair by a desk as Aoi was sat on the bed. “Have you seen any of the videos on the TV? What you volunteered for.”

“I saw, that’s not what I agreed to,” Aoi replied. “I’ll be on camera, playing with men while wearing skimpy clothes, but my videos are going to be more of a speciality. They’re worth more that way and like I told you, I know how to punish a man.”

“You did tell me that,” Kai answered. “Can you show me what you mean by your videos? It’s hard to picture.”

“Is it? You watched me before.” Aoi answered, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until he found one that specialised in the kind of videos he meant. “See how only the submissive is naked?”

“Yeah, I see,” Kai said as he watched the screen with interest. What he had seen Aoi doing in the forest was tame compared to this. “And he’s enjoying that?”

“I’d say so,” Aoi answered. “Some men like to submit, other’s like to dominate, it’s the same with pain and there’s always pleasure in such games. More than anything, such acts require complete consent. Hesitation is the same as saying no. This was how I ended up in that temple, not for being gay but for liking to be cruel. They thought that religion could fix me, it made me worse.”

“You said you would punish me, I don’t like pain,” Kai said firmly. “Yet, I almost think I deserve it all the same.”

“I don’t think so,” Aoi said, “I’ve been asking people here about you. They tell me just how protective of Uruha you are, so I get it. You’re doing everything you can to protect him, which is what I already knew. He must be special, that kitsune of yours.”

“He is,” Kai agreed. “At least I think so.”

“He’s half wild animal but I kind of like that about him,” Aoi confided. “Truly, the embodiment of a beast type.”

“You could say that,” Kai said, wincing as he saw what was happening to the man on the TV. “Again, people like this?”

“You’re asking a lot about this, perhaps it’s best to show you?” Aoi asked, his friendly demeaner changing suddenly. Just a game, Kai thought as Aoi moved towards him, nothing bad was going to happen. At least that’s what he thought, until the needle slipped into his skin. “There, now you can’t escape me.”

“You stole that from my room?” Kai asked. He could feel the drug beginning to work on him and for the first time with Aoi, he became a little concerned. It was so easy to feel safe when you could slip through walls and objects, when you could even leave this world, but now he was like a man again. He supposed he did enjoy not having to worry about his head falling off, that was why he had wanted the drug in the first place, but this was the first time he had used it and once again, he wasn’t the one who had injected his body with it.

“Actually, Ruki gave it to me,” Aoi confessed. “Don’t look so alarmed, didn’t I say my punishment won’t involve pain?”

“You did,” Kai agreed. “No, you’re right, I asked you to trust Ruki on just my word, it’s only fair that I now trust you.”

“Exactly,” Aoi said, “Now what’s your safe word?”

“Safe word?” Kai repeated, making Aoi laugh.

“Vanilla, you?” Aoi asked. “I need a word or phase that’s entirely random but we both agree means stop. Some people have two, the second means to slow down but I don’t think you’ll need that.”

“That makes sense,” Kai said feeling relieved. Rubber duck, that was it had meant when Aoi’s partner had used it. “Something I wouldn’t usually use, right?”

“Right,” Aoi agreed. When Kai didn’t give an answer, he decided to help out. “Purple trees, that’s the safe word.”

“That works.” Kai agreed, not having anything better to suggest. Smiling Aoi approached the now fully solid phantom and wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist.

“Now for what you’ve done, you can start your apology with those lips of yours,” Aoi said, instantly the fierce man Kai had seen once before. He’d been aroused witnessing Aoi like this but to be the one facing him like this, it was simply thrilling. He was almost nervous as he kissed Aoi, sure now that Aoi wasn’t even angry with him. Like him, coming here had shown Aoi just how accepted he could be. It was a better world in many ways, though he was sure the old versions of themselves would not have agreed. “Well at least you know how to kiss a man.”

“I’ve had experience.” Kai confirmed, as they kissed once more. He found himself clinging to Aoi as their kiss intensified, his desire making him long for more. With Uruha he had affection, with Ruki he felt like they shared a bond but with Aoi, it was all lust. He had fallen for this man on sight, that was why he had chosen him, wasn’t it? Aoi wasn’t the only handsome man in that fishing village.

As they kissed, his clothes were removed but when he tried to return in kind, Aoi wouldn’t allow it. He’d agreed to follow the other’s lead, so he didn’t question it and just enjoyed the attention. Before he knew it, he was naked and being led to the bed, feeling rather dazed from the way Aoi had been kissing him so passionately.

His arms were tied to the headboard as he lay in the centre of the bed, the knots secure and impossible to escape from. He couldn’t slip through them either, not with the drug in his body. That was why Aoi had used it on him.

“How does it feel, to be so helpless?” Aoi teased. “I could devour you.”

“Go on then.” Kai challenge and keeping his word, Aoi moved his lips down over Kai’s hard length. With a moan Kai felt the pleasure build in him as Aoi sucked eagerly at his length. Was this to be his punishment? It felt like heaven. He moaned louder and louder, his hands pulling on the restraints without conscious thought but as he felt like he may just cum, those lips moved away.

“What? You thought I would let you have pleasure?” Aoi scolded, his fingers tracing along Kai’s hips as the bound man let out a whimper of disappointment. The orgasm that was so close faded away and he was left as horny as he had been before. “Look at you, so desperate and we’ve only just started.”

“You are a cruel, sadistic, man.” Kai challenged but those lips were coming down against his length again and he forgot his protests. With a gasp he felt the pleasure building inside him, surely this time he would be allowed to cum? Only of course he wasn’t. Again and again Aoi pleasured him, again and again he pulled away moments before Kai found his completion.

“This is your punishment. You can wait here for the drug to wear off. I’m going to find someone else.” Aoi said and moments later Kai was left aroused and alone. He called after the other but Aoi really was leaving him. His cock was so hard, he was so desperate and yet there was nothing he could do.

“Uruha!” He called out, hoping the kitsune would hear him but if Uruha had, he didn’t come. Perhaps Aoi had prevented it? The elf may have heard his cries. With a moan he lay back on the pillows, finding not long after that Ruki was slipping into the room. The goblin placed his finger to his lips and moved to Kai’s side.

“Aoi told me what he was doing but he didn’t tell me not to interfere.” Ruki confessed, giving Kai a wink before he dropped the long coat he had been wearing. He was entirely naked beneath and moments later his tight ass was sliding down onto Kai’s desperate cock.

“You are a rebel.” Kai said quietly as Ruki rode him. He’d never felt so pleased to see anyone and it wasn’t just because Aoi had left him in such a state. He truly appreciated that it was Ruki with him.

“Go on, cum inside me, before he returns.” Ruki urged and Kai found himself doing just that. With a moan his hips jerked upwards, burying himself deeper inside Ruki and then his release came at long last. Sucking Ruki’s cock afterwards was no price to pay for being allowed this pleasure. It was an act he now found he more than enjoyed.

“I’m coming,” Ruki gasped as he filled Kai’s mouth with his cum. “I should leave, before Aoi returns. Don’t feel too badly towards him, I know what he has planned next and your going to more than enjoy it. A man like him, sliding his cock deep inside your ass, I’m almost jealous.”

“Well you can have me after,” Kai promised as Ruki prepared to leave. The goblin smiled at that, clearly liking what was being offered. “Well then, I’ll be sure to visit you later tonight. Who knows, maybe I’ll tie you down as well. You’re so sexy like this. I could…. No, not this time.”

“Or perhaps, I’ll be the one tying you up.” Kai suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Ruki answered. “And one last thing. If Aoi finds out I interfered like this; I will be the one to punish you and my punishment will involve pain.”

“I won’t tell him.” Kai promised, watching as Ruki left with a content smile. He was certain now that he was happier in this mansion and sure that Aoi would feel the same way. That was, if he didn’t already.


	9. The Auction

Kai could get used to this. There was just something special about waking up with the soft warm fur of your kitsune lover against your side. Uruha of course hadn’t been in his fox form when Kai had fallen asleep, he must have shifted sometime during the night. A furry tail was wrapped around his leg, another over his waist and he felt quite safe and secure. The happy moment lasted only until he was fully awake and his worries returned. It had been a week since Kureshima had gone to jail and whilst a lot of things had chanced for Ruki, the new company president, nothing had changed for Uruha or himself. Uruha still remained out of sight where possible, he still wondered who would try and tear them apart.

With a sigh, he placed a kiss on Uruha’s head, right between the ears, and slipped out of his embrace careful to make sure his head didn’t fall. He couldn’t sleep now, there was no point trying. With a yawn he went about his morning routine, still taking the time to shower though he no longer thought he needed to. He didn’t sweat, dirt didn’t seem to stick to him at all, his hair remained perfectly clean. He was dead but not decaying away, lost in this moment he had been when Ruki had conducted his experiments.

He headed downstairs, finding the home rather eerily in this early hour when nobody but himself was awake. Uruha had stirred slightly when he got up but if he had awoken, he was now fast asleep. He wasn’t a stranger to an early morning though and as he would have done as a human, he headed for the kitchens to begin baking bread. The activity helped calm his concerns as he slipped into a familiar routine. With the bread rising, he began to clean up and soon found himself re-organising the fridge more to his liking. Mixing meat and vegetables, who did that?

“I thought you didn’t eat?” Reita asked, making Kai jump. It was still early, nobody else should be awake but it seemed he had been wrong to assume that.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t bake for everyone else,” Kai explained. “I used to be a baker you know.”

“I didn’t, but by the look of all this, I can see that must be true,” Reita said as he looked over the rising bread and pastries that had just come out of the oven. “These look delicious.”

“You can have one but they may still be a little hot.” Kai warned.

“I’ll wait, it’s fine,” Reita said. “You know, as much as I believe that this used to be your profession I have to ask if there’s something more to this baking. Your stressed about the situation with Uruha, aren’t you?”

“How can I not be?” Kai asked. “ When I let Uruha call me master, I took on the responsibility to keep him safe. Only at the moment he’s not. I’ve tried so hard to find out anything that may help but nobody seems to know who got legal possession of Uruha in the chaos. Just saying that, it makes me feel sick. How can anyone think they can own a man?”

“I think they see it as owning a pet,” Reita answered. “But you’re right, Uruha should have free will. Only that isn’t going to happen. You can’t own him, you’re not a goblin. The answer would be for Ruki, the only goblin here, to become the legal owner.”

“Ruki,” Kai repeated. “There’s something you’re not telling me?”

“There’s going to be an auction this afternoon, Ruki has learnt that Uruha is one of the lots and means to purchase him,” Reita explained. “Only, one of his relatives is keen to claim him, actually many are but only one seems serious enough to be a challenge. And of course, for anyone to bid on Uruha, he needs to be brought to the auction hall.”

“But that would mean betraying Uruha and bringing him back to the labs!” Kai exclaimed. “And what if Ruki doesn’t win the bid, what then? This isn’t right! Uruha isn’t a possession to be bought at auction!”

“And this is exactly why Ruki hasn’t told you,” Reita said gently. “Please, don’t interfere. In a few hours Uruha is going to be brought into town, where he will be captured by goblins. It has to look real.”

“This is insane!” Kai exclaimed. “I promised I’d protect him. How can you let this happen?”

“What’s the alternative?” Reita asked. “To keep him in hiding here? Perhaps you should have faith in Ruki, like I do. He will purchase Uruha and Uruha will be brought right back here. I promise.”

“And if not?” Kai demanded. “What then?”

“Well I’m sure you can free him,” Reita answered. “It’ll be easy as we will know for sure where he is.”

“I can’t just agree to this.” Kai said, giving Reita a defeated look as he placed his bread into the oven. Like the yeast rising his dough, he had to wait and let Ruki do this but the guilt he felt about allowing Uruha to be captured made him feel rather pathetic.

“You don’t need to agree, you just need to not interfere,” Reita answered. “If Ruki finds out I told you, I’ll be in trouble. For me, for Uruha, don’t say a thing.”

“I swear, if this doesn’t work, I’m going to haunt all of you.” Kai retorted, truly meaning it. He hated this plan. Hated that it had been kept from him. Hated that he couldn’t see an alternative. To save Uruha, first he had to let him go. All he could do was have faith in Ruki but even that was hard.

“You already haunt my dreams.” Reita responded. There was no doubt that he was flirting. Kai frowned for a moment, knowing that the other was trying to distract him, before deciding to just go along with it. Anything to keep his worry under control. If Uruha saw him now, the whole plan would fail the moment Uruha realised something was wrong.

“I get to go with Ruki to the auction.” Kai negotiated. When Reita didn’t answer, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call the scientist himself. There was no way he wasn’t going to be present. Not for something like this.

He wore a suit to the auction house and then with some hesitation, injected himself with the solution that would give him a solid form. It was risky to do this but he didn’t want to lose his head, not today. Let the goblins wonder who Ruki’s assistant was and what he was. Finding out he was a phantom type may just be something another goblin could use against them.

“I know you can’t write but pretend,” Ruki said as he handed over a tablet computer “Act like your taking notes on who bought each item. Before the items come on, click on the picture of the item and report anything you think I should know in whispers. No not like that… there, that’s better.”

“You think this is necessary?” Kai asked.

“You have to look like you have a purpose to coming to the auction with me,” Ruki replied. “Don’t worry, many goblins will be there with assistants as well so it won’t look suspicious. Some of the goblins there may have seen you around my lab or dormitory, which is great because it gives credibility. Just don’t show emotion when Uruha comes on stage, got it?”

“I’ll try,” Kai said, “But what if you want to take actual notes?”

“I’ll pretend I’m looking through yours,” Ruki answered. “This should work, you are kind of are my assistant in many ways.”

“You’re worried,” Kai realised, “Why?”

“I’m not worried,” Ruki stubbornly responded. “Come on, the auction will be starting soon. We should find seats.”

“You have reserved seats.” Kai pointed out but Ruki didn’t respond. It was alarming to realise that Ruki was as worried about this as he was. It made him feel ten times worse. His faith in the scientist was wavering but the plan was in motion, they were past the point of no return.

Quietly he sat through the auction, as belongings that had once belonged to Kureshima were being sold off. Ruki had told him that when a goblin went to jail, they had to pay the cost to society out of their own pocket. Auctions like this were common for those who had been arrested. It seemed unlike his own society, if there was evidence of a crime the court trial was held within twenty-four hours of the arrest. The defendant rarely had time to prepare a proper defence, which was intentional.

At first it was just objects and to Kai’s surprise, Ruki won a few of them. He knew Ruki planned to make bids to make it look more real, he just hadn’t thought Ruki would actually want to win. After around fifty lots, there was a break and then yet more items were brought up onto stage. The whole thing was beginning to feel like it was going on forever. It did nothing for Kai’s nerves but worse than feeling nervous was the sickening horror at the sight of a man with feathers in replace of hair that was being brought onto the stage. He had been beaten and was clearly malnourished. He stared at the floor the whole time he was been bid on and once again Ruki began to place bids.

A goblin commented on this, though Kai couldn’t understand what was being said. Ruki responded and then whispered the explanation into Kai’s ear. He was bidding as a scientist, looking for new test subjects for experiments. He almost won this man too, but when a scientist Kai now recognised as Shou placed a high bid at the last minute, Ruki let his friend win.

“Shou will take care of him.” Ruki whispered, as the next beast type creature was brought on to stage. He looked in a healthier state, as he angrily glared at the goblin crowds. He was far from broken, a man waiting for his battle and once again Ruki began to bid. This time the bidding went so high that Ruki had to concede defeat. Twice he had lost auctions now, Kai could only hope the reason he had stopped was so that he had the funds for Uruha. Not for the first time he wondered if Ruki could actually win this.

The third beast type was the blond they had been waiting for. He was brought in unconscious but nothing looked out of place. He’d been drugged and left in his fox form so it was impossible to see how much he had been hurt in his capture. Kai wondered if Uruha knew that he had failed him. He hadn’t warned the kitsune of the plan and what if they didn’t win?

The bidding began and the numbers shot up higher than Kai had seen so far. Like the feathered man, Shou put in a bid just as it looked like Ruki was about to win. Once again Ruki bid, giving his friend a dirty look for trying to out do him again. Shou didn’t back down though, the pair bidding a few more times before finally Ruki was able to win.

“What was that about?” Kai whispered. “Why did Shou want him so badly?”

“Shou loves beast types,” Ruki explained. “He says he can be more creative with them and Uruha’s tails are certainly rather unique. Maybe I should have let Shou win. That so-called friend of mine has just cost me a small fortune.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Kai answered. “He’s probably surprised you wanted Uruha.”

“Perhaps.” Ruki said, turning his attention back onto the stage as the final lots were brought onto the stage one at a time. Now they had Uruha’s safety, Kai found himself growing bored. The stress and anxiety he had been carrying ever since he had rescued Uruha lifted and he was left feeling exhausted. Ruki managed to secure bids on two other lots, a bird that didn’t seem to be anything else and a young man that was pretty broken. The scientist seemed pleased with the day and went to speak to Shou once the auction was officially over. Ruki had got everything that he wanted it seemed. For a second Kai wondered if Ruki really would let him have Uruha and realised that of course he wouldn’t. He wasn’t a goblin, he couldn’t be Uruha’s master but at least Ruki would keep the kitsune safely in his home.

“What do you mean?” Uruha demanded, once he had learned the truth and finally calmed down from what must have seemed like a huge betrayal. “Kai is my master. You know that.”

“Legally I am, I give you permission to call Kai master and have placed Kai in charge of you, but you must call me master as well.” Ruki warned. Uruha glared at him as he let out a growl.

“Why must I?” Uruha demanded.

“Because if you don’t, others are going to get suspicious.” Kai explained. “Please Uruha, it’s only in public.”

“He betrayed me, he got me caught so he could buy me,” Uruha declared. “I don’t trust him. I won’t call him master.”

“Not even for me?” Kai asked, but Uruha for the first time refused his request. It seemed that Ruki was being blamed for everything, even though he himself could have warned Uruha. As the two tried to get each other to see things their way, Kai pondered on a solution. Uruha wasn’t the type to do what he didn’t want to do. He pretended to be subservient but it only went as far as things that didn’t affect him. He played on Kai’s emotions, getting protection for his efforts and whilst he had fallen for it the first couple of days, he soon had the kitsune figured out. To call Ruki master had the kitsune fearing that he would be going back to where all of this had started.

“How about you call neither of us master?” Kai interrupted what was becoming a more hostile argument. “Ruki, you can tell people that you wanted him to use your name and nobody will think otherwise.”

“But master,” Uruha complained. “That’s not our relationship.”

“If you want to think of me as your master, then follow this one command. Call me Kai.” Kai ordered, knowing he was surprising both of his companions with his no-nonsense tone. He was the type to go with the flow but when things were important to him, he was unmovable.

“It’s not much to ask.” Ruki added, when Uruha remained silent. The kitsune let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement.

“Say it.” Kai ordered.

“For you Kai, you can have your way. But him,” He added pointing at Ruki, “Does not own me.”

“I do own you,” Ruki corrected. “That’s the whole point of all of this. All I ask of you is to not cause trouble. Is that so hard?”

“Agreed.” Kai said, before Uruha could start complaining again. The kitsune glared at both of them before taking on his fox form and leaving the room. He was going to sulk for awhile but perhaps once he was done, Uruha would realise that everything that had been done was to help him.

“He’s quite the handful,” Ruki commented. “But I get it. Choosing you as his master was his way of gaining his freedom, in his own way. Anyway, you’re officially my assistant now, so it won’t be strange that he’s around you all the time. Even following your orders. I’ll tell people that Uruha was being difficult and you were the only one able to tame him. Something like that. For the most part, it’s best for Uruha to stay in the city. I have no plans to make him an experiment. At least not outside the bedroom. I bet there’s all sorts of things he can do with those tails.”

“There is,” Kai confirmed. “I get why he’s like this though. In this world, we’re second class citizens and that’s bad enough. I can’t imagine being owned by someone.”

“I’m not a politician, I can’t change things,” Ruki answered. “But I can tell you truthfully that I don’t see you like that at all. You’re in my house, so please don’t worry too much about it. Besides, you may think you’re second class but your interference has shaken up the whole lab. You got a wicked man and his friends arrested, but your favourite goblin in charge, rescued Uruha from his torment. Why Kai, you’re like a hero from a story. What do you plan to do next?”

“I suppose I did all that,” Kai said grinning, “But I had a man to help me. What do you say, shall we celebrate?”

“And how exactly would you like to do that?” Ruki asked, knowing perfectly well what Kai had planned. With a smile, Kai wrapped his arms around Ruki as he pulled him close so that they could share a tender kiss.

“Well you are my favourite goblin, perhaps I can think of some things.” Kai suggested.

“Like?” Ruki began, “Actually, surprise me. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“Don’t want to be watched?” Kai teased. Ruki had quite the reputation for being caught in the act and didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He actually believed Ruki now, when he said that he didn’t care if he was raped by another man. Ruki didn’t seem to see sex as anything more than a hug or a kiss. It was good in a way but Kai wondered if that was part of the reason goblins seemed to lack empathy for humans. They just didn’t get it. Was that what had started these experiments in the first place?

His thoughts were soon broken by getting to see Ruki’s room for the first time. He had the master suite, his space vast and luxurious even in this building full of luxurious rooms. Even his attic room was one of several. Of course it made sense for Ruki to have the best room, he did own the place.

“What is this?” Kai asked, as approached a display cabinet filled with phallic objects.

“That, it’s my collection of vintage and antique sex toys,” Ruki admitted. “They’re not for use, I have others for that. You seem surprised? Haven’t you figured out what goblins are all about yet?”

“Some of these, they’re for beast types?” Kai guessed, as the objects began to make sense. “This is… you know what, I won’t ask what creature that toy was made for. I prefer my supernatural to look human.”

“Says the man who sleeps with a fox.” Ruki teased.

“I may sleep with a fox but I have sex with men,” Kai answered. “Now, do you want to be that man tonight or should I find someone else to celebrate with?”

“The bedroom is through here,” Ruki answered with a grin. He seemed to like Kai now he had become determined to get his own way. Perhaps he should show this side more often? Though life tended to be easier if you didn’t cause too much of a stir.

He followed Ruki into the other room, admiring the bed for just a moment before Ruki’s lips met with his and all thoughts of checking out the room were replaced with thoughts of checking out this man. To think he had once feared the scientist, had run away from him even. It seemed crazy now. As crazy as Aoi’s anger, that had turned into happiness as he realised just what this new life entailed. He kissed Ruki with real affection, sure now that this bond between them was something more than just lust.

They held onto each other, wanting more but keeping each other close was a priority. Nobody but Reita had ever had sex with Ruki in this room. Did this mean that Ruki now saw him just as fondly, or was this all a coincidence? This relationship was so new and he didn’t want to ruin in by asking questions. 

They began to undress each other, clothes discarded without care as they focused only on being together. Ruki liked to play games, Kai was fond of trying new positions and testing what could be done with a detachable head, but despite that they simply fell on the bed and slipped into the first position that pleased them both. This wasn’t about sex. It was about showing their affection and for that nothing but being together mattered.

“Uruha? Are you still upset?” Kai asked, as he returned to his room a few hours later and found the fox lying on top of the bed. Uruha was awake and turned to look at him before he became a man in a show of willingness to talk.

“What do you think?” Uruha asked. “He could have told me. I’m a good actor you know.”

“I know,” Kai agreed, pulling Uruha into his arms. “I think I would have, that’s why I stayed away. I didn’t want to ruin things. I would have broken you out if things went wrong. Were you scared?”

“I was concerned you might not be able to find me.” Uruha said, slipping his arms around Kai as he held him close. “Please Kai, can’t you do something? I don’t want Ruki to own me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be owned either,” Kai admitted. “But not because Ruki is a bad man, he isn’t. I just don’t think people should own others. Hey, you called me Kai by yourself.”

“Because if you’re not my master, then I don’t have one,” Uruha answered. “You’re just Kai and he’s just Ruki. I don’t care what the goblins think, that’s how things are. But you know, Ruki is responsible for me now, isn’t he? Which means you no longer need to care for me. Do you even want me to stay in this room?”

“I want you here, I like having you sleeping next to me, but if you would rather have your own room, I won’t be upset.” Kai reassured Uruha. The kitsune smiled, reverted back to his fox form and settled back down on the bed. Moving two tails out of the way, Kai sat down on the bed and rested his hand against Uruha’s back, casually stroking the fur in silence. It was going to take Uruha time to recover from everything that had happened to him but not wanting a master anymore was a huge step.

This wasn’t quite the life that he had fought for. There was still progress to be made but he was content to know that now he could live happily in this house full of men who all cared for one another. They were a family, though a rather large one, and he felt right at home. Perhaps as Ruki’s assistant he could help change things for the better and of course finding more men like Aoi would provide him the money that he desired.

“You know Uruha, I think we’re going to be very happy here.” Kai remarked, groaning as Uruha’s wagging tales knocked off his head and sent it rolling across the floor. Yes, there was still that problem but even having a detachable head had its advantages. Could it be that he was finally getting used to this? He hoped so, because this was his life now and he truly wanted to bring more men into this world, for he was beginning to truly believe that it was for the best. The goblins’ goals had at some point become his own. 


End file.
